Fall of the Trident
by Lord22
Summary: The Trojan War reaches its tenth year, and the defeat of the Greeks seems imminent. For his part, Admiral Arkantos of Atlantis has been chasing pirates. Yet Poseidon has become displeased by his inaction. It seems that the days of Arkantos' wars are not over yet. But he faces enemies unlike the others, and greater powers are at play than the feuds of Olympians...
1. Generations

**Chapter One: Generations**

Atlantis had seen better days.

It was an ironic realization that came to Arkantos one day. It happened when he was looking over the silver-engraved spear that had been awarded to him. It had been a gift when he was thirty, granted in acknowledgment of extended service. He'd led an assault upon an island near Egypt.

Memories came to him as he looked over it. A smile came to his lips as he remembered Theris' walls falling. He had surged first through the gap and killed three men, as his soldiers came behind him. Ajax had broken the gate at the same time, and the enemy was defeated.

Yet they fought to the end.

It came to it as Arkantos faced Theris in single combat. The anubite had slashed and hacked at him with duel sickles. Keeping him back with a spear, Arkantos had tripped him. As the jackal-headed man had fallen, Arkantos drove his sword home, and the beast was dead with a scream.

It had been the moment of his life.

Or so he'd thought at the time. Arkantos had seen many a moment like that since and had long-since grown sick of them. Now he was forty-four, with numerous victories under his belt, and he felt as though none of them mattered. There would always be another to win, and he'd be no closer to peace.

The beautiful walls, decorated with images of shells, still stood on the clifftops. The temples were cleaner than before. In some places, construction had begun to repair the damage. New villages had sprouted up, and the seas were clearer than ever before.

Yet Arkantos knew that it was but a pale shadow of what had gone before.

"Father, why don't you want to lead the armies to Troy?" asked his son, Kastor, one day at breakfast. He was growing up quickly, large for fourteen, though he was not quite the warrior he thought he was. His hair was longer than it ought to have been and probably would get in his face during battle.

The boy preferred it long.

"Hmm?" asked Arkantos, putting down the spear. "What do you mean?"

"All of Greece is even now laying siege to Troy; they have been for years," said Kastor, voice holding a hint of impatience. He'd yet to learn to control his emotions fully. "And yet when King Agamemnon requested our aid, you spoke out against it?

"Why?"

"For the sake of the Greek Colonies," said Arkantos. It was a statement with long hours of thought put behind it. More than anything, he was glad he had not pursued Helen's hand when the chance emerged. When the Oracle had proclaimed it would be a long war, he'd been under no obligation to go.

Not that Arkantos had he authority to order that kind of expedition. In law and letter, he was merely the Admiral of Atlantis. This was by design, Kastor did not have the temperament to rule a nation. And Arkantos had no interest in founding a dynasty anyway. The honors he had been awarded should have been more than sufficient for any man.

Kastor remained silent for a moment as if waiting for Arkantos to say more. But Arkantos wanted to know why he was bringing this up now, so he waited. "They are the ones who asked us for help," said Kastor after a moment. "Should we not aid our fellow Greeks?"

Fellow Greeks?

Arkantos smiled as he thought of what his father would have thought of that. Twenty years ago, it would have been almost heresy. But the battles alongside the armies of Salamis and others had formed a sense of community. Many in Atlantis regarded themselves as a sort of ascended-Greece. Cut of the same cloth, but superior in breeding and power.

Arkantos thought little of the concept, personally. And he did not want to have this conversation again. He'd had it hundreds of times over the past ten years as he patrolled the seas. "Kastor, the war with Troy should have never happened. It was a mistake. The Oath, which has bound the Kings to pursue this vendetta, was meant to avoid this very disaster. If Paris had behaved as befitted a Prince, Greece would be seeing an era of peace." Though it would give him great pleasure to see Paris dead, it wasn't worth burning Troy.

"As things stand, Atlantis' fleets are better spent ensuring the security of Greece."

"But Paris betrayed the honor of Greece, father!" said Kastor. "If we were to go and aid in the wars, there could be an opportunity for glory!"

"I've had all the glory I can take," admitted Arkantos, remembering the flames on houses. They'd all blurred together, enemy and friend alike. "Besides, the word from the Hippocampus of Poseidon is not good. The last word was that Achilles and Agamemnon had quarreled. Agamemnon stole one of Achilles' slaves, and the fool withdrew from the war.

"Now, the entire war effort is on the verge of total destruction. Agamemnon has repeated the very misdeed that started it in the first place. If I were to set sail with all my fleets today, we'd be lucky to get there and find the Greek ships not burning.

"Hector has all but won." Not that Arkantos felt particularly bad about it. Hector had, by all accounts, been forced into a war. And if he lost, his people would be destroyed.

"Then, you'll just keep our fleets here and do nothing?" said Kastor, voice holding a note of accusation.

"No, I'll keep our fleets here and hunt pirates," said Arkantos, becoming annoyed. Kastor had never pressed this closely on the subject before. "Kamos has found new ports that have aided him greatly. I suspect he may strike soon and-"

Then a servant entered and bowed. "Admiral."

Arkantos preferred to be addressed as Admiral in all things. It was a badge of honor and a reminder that he served Atlantis. Not the other way around. "Yes?"

"Theocrat Krios is at the door; he wishes to speak to you." said the servant.

Arkantos nodded. "Show him in, of course."

Krios came in at a stately walk. He was an old man, but not quite frail. Remnants still remained of old strength born from fighting dozens of battles. He sat down without being prompted, born of familiarity rather than contempt. Arkantos nodded at him. "Krios, what brings you here."

The man had been like a father to him at one time.

"Nothing good, I'm afraid," said Krios. "Some of the younger men are discontent, Arkantos. They see events as a chance to restore the dignity of Atlantis."

"You mean as we did during the wars with the Athenians?" asked Arkantos, remembering that mess in particular. The fires of that conflict had never faded. His wife had died during them.

"You never will forget that, will you, Arkantos?" asked Krios.

"Probably not," admitted Arkantos.

"You should not blame yourself for things that are long past," said Krios. "You performed admirably in that war. No one could have foreseen the minotaur's arrival." He sighed.

"In any case, there were more omens today. A many-tentacled beast, the likes of which we'd never seen, devoured one of our fishing vessels. Only one man swam to shore to tell of it.

"One of Poseidon's creatures has attacked us." Then he drew out a scroll of parchment and offered it. "There is also this."

Arkantos took it and unrolled it, reading through it as had become routine. This ought to have gone to the assembly, of course. But Arkantos' legend had grown to the point where he could have tapped his foot twice and made himself king. As things stood, he'd merely used it to keep them out of the Trojan War by sheer force of will. "Word from our island colonies. A cyclops has been raiding them."

"Yes," said Krios. "Polyphemus claims that he is an outlaw to them, but they will not hunt him beyond their own borders."

"Then it seems I will have work to do," said Arkantos. "I'll speak with Zethos at once. We'll take some of the bolder men among the army and hunt for this killer." It occurred to him that Kastor was chafing at the bit with life lately. Some practical experience at war might do him good. He looked at him. "Kastor?"

"Yes?" asked Kastor.

"I want you to come with us," said Arkantos.

"Me?" said Kastor, standing up in joy. "Well, of course!"

"However, you are to obey orders to the letter," said Arkantos. "When Atlanteans march to war, it is not for personal glory. That comes from victory, and victory cannot be achieved by reckless action."

"Yes, Father," said Kastor nodding.

"Get your armor," said Arkantos. "And tie your hair back. It'll get in the way of battle."

Kastor rushed off.

This was how Arkantos had been keeping the Atlanteans out of the Trojan War. He kept occupied, helping various small islands. Atlantis had become a source of support for those that had been left weakened by the Trojan War. And those numbers had grown higher by the day, as bandits and pirates preyed on Greece. The occasional skirmishes with pirates had kept their army intact. It had increased their influence, but at the cost of constant skirmishing with Kamos and his ilk.

"That boy is a bit young for the task, isn't he?" asked Krios.

"Everyone has to start somewhere, and I was his age when I first held a spear," said Arkantos.

"Perhaps." mused Krios. "But Theris was then threatening to destroy everything we had wrought. He has long since descended to the Underworld."

"And Kamos took his place," noted Arkantos grimly.

"There will always be conflict, Arkantos," said Krios. "Our lot is to deal with the enemy of today and let later generations see to the next." He stood and motioned for Arkantos to follow, which Arkantos did. They made their way out of the manor and onto the shore. From here, you could see the main city up on the cliffs above. Krios continued. "Our youth have had the chance to grow up without being pushed into war before they are ready."

"And who's to say he'll be facing war?" asked Arkantos. "I don't intend to send him to kill a cyclops with nothing but a short-sword and well-wishes.

"I merely want him to get used to the campaign trail."

"Well, I suppose there are worse ways for a boy to come of age." mused Krios. "Atlantis is greater, you know."

"Hmm?" asked Arkantos.

"For your presence within it," said Krios. "When I was young, our society had been falling into decadence. The marble statues and high temples could not disguise the moral decay. Men thought themselves gods and acted without regard for virtue. That was why Poseidon drew back his hand and allowed Theris to come upon us. When it began, there was hardly a man among us willing to stand and fight.

"Our allies, long-held in contempt by us, turned their backs on us, and we were left naked before the storm. Over the course of twenty years, our colonies were taken from us, our great fleets were shattered.

"It was your generation that saved us.

"You kept back the tide from overtaking Atlantis fully. You kept our temples standing and the great walls of marble unbroken. Now, we have reclaimed our island strongholds and are once more a power."

"I know," said Arkantos. "From the way the tales are spun, you would think I the greatest of all the heroes.

"But what we've built is a shadow of what came before. Each generation's heroes shine less brightly than the last."

"I wonder if the light of the last few generations wasn't meant to fade." mused Krios. Then he motioned to the cliffs with his staff. Arkantos followed the motion and saw the great walls of stone. They had been there as long as Arkantos could remember, as long as even Krios could remember. It appeared like choral, yet was stronger than any stonework they knew of. "Do you see that wall, Arkantos? It was built in the days of my grandfather and inlaid with many precious treasures. The means by which it is made has been forgotten. Every time it is damaged, we are forced to patch it up with older styles.

"Look closely, and you can see where we did it."

Arkantos did see them. But he didn't see the point. "What are you getting at, Krios?"

"We never use those walls, Arkantos," said Krios. "Atlantis has grown, and now our villages dot the entire island. More people move to new colonies every year. Most of our citizens have never even seen those walls.

"At one time, they accounted for our entire population.

"I wonder if we haven't, in some ways, become greater than old Atlantis."

"I'll be certain to explain it during the hunt for a killer," said Arkantos.

They set out that very day, with only a small force. Yet as Arkantos watched the harbor grow smaller in the distance, he felt that this would be different.

* * *

**Author's Note:**  
I've been meaning to do an Age of Mythology fanfic for years, as I found it to be a very well told story. However, I never found the right story to tell. My goal in writing this is to integrate the story of Arkantos into the preexisting myths.

Many people forget that the Greek Myths are not a canon where certain works are legitimate, and some are not. Rather, they are a combination of stories that have in later days been codified as the 'Greek Myths.' So, from a certain perspective, Arkantos is a legitimate part of that mythology.

Let's see if this works.


	2. Hunt for a Killer

**Chapter Two: Hunt for a Killer**

It was an island with several small villages on it, or it had been when last Arkantos had been here. It had grown since he had last set foot within it. As he waded ashore from his trireme alongside several of his men, he glanced around at the wilderness.

Much of these trees had not been here ten years ago. They must have grown in after the wars. Glancing to Zethos, a man of twenty-four with a long beard, he nodded. Most Atlanteans went clean-shaven.

"This is the area where the beast is said to make its home," said Arkantos. "We'll search for any sign of tracks. Don't separate, remember that the cyclops is a dangerous enemy, even if alone."

"As you command," said Zethos. "Zeno, Kastor, come with us."

"Are you sure we'll be able to track it, Admiral?" asked young Zeno, carrying bundles out.

Arkantos walked along the shore and saw what might have been goat prints, but far too deep and wide. "Yes."

"Are those the cyclops prints?" asked Kastor.

Arkantos gave him a look and then noticed that there were other prints. It appeared that the cyclops had met humans and something else. There hadn't been any fighting here, had there?

"These look like those of men," said Zethos.

"Some of them, yes." mused Arkantos. "But some are the feet of Anubites, you can tell how they walk.

"Zethos, Kastor, and I will follow the cyclops. Take your men and follow the other tracks, see what you can learn of these. I want to know why a cyclops would be speaking with pirates."

"Yes, sir," said Zethos. "Are you certain you wish to-"

"I have no intention of facing the beast until I have met up with you," said Arkantos. "And if it seeks battle." He sighed. "I'll kill it. I just hope we are facing one with the lineage of Poseidon and not Kronos."

"Why would you want to kill one of our lords, children, Admiral?" asked Zeno.

"The Sons of Kronos are more dangerous," said Arkantos. "They are stronger and forge better armor. Though there has been some mixing of the bloodlines since the fall of the Titans.

"Come, Kastor, we'd best get to it.

"Meet us further up the coast, Zethos, beyond the shrine to Zeus. Don't engage if you don't have to."

So it was that Arkantos moved off, spear in hand and armor still on. Kastor walked behind him, carrying a sword by his side. He was clad in his armor, and it fit him well. Even so, the boy looked uncertain, now that he was facing actual danger.

Arkantos took time to admire the ocean and how it shone brilliantly in the sun. There were places farther north where the sea was dark and rough. But the Mediterranean was beautiful and serene. Except, perhaps, when Poseidon called up his storms. The trees here were also nice as well, though he spotted a skeleton amid some of the roots. An unburied corpse.

"Father, are you certain we can fight the cyclops?" asked Kastor.

"Great heroes kill monsters singlehanded," said Admiral. "For my part, I've always preferred to have numbers on our side.

"But, before we take on the mythical creature, we must learn how to march." He felt like someone else was saying that.

"I never imagined this would involve so much walking," said Kastor.

"I'm afraid most wars are like that," said Arkantos. "You spend days walking in all weather, hours waiting around. And, if you're unlucky, you'll have an hour or two of absolute terror before it's over. Then you find out who the gods favored. Then you learn that whatever you did probably didn't have much of an effect on the outcome at all."

"Father, why do you always do that?" asked Kastor.

Arkantos glanced up. "Hmm?"

"Well, whenever anyone starts to become enthusiastic or dreams big, you always try to ruin the mood," said Kastor, sounding a bit petulant.

Still, Arkantos realized he had fallen into that role some time ago. He, the fearless Admiral, was always finding practical reasons to ruin the myth. "It's a habit.

"I'm hailed as an invincible warrior now, but it isn't owed to my martial prowess. I just know when to cut my losses."

"Is that really so significant?" asked Kastor.

"It's a virtue few men have, Kastor," said Arkantos. "Most of the great tragedies happened because the hero didn't leave well-enough alone."

"That's not true," said Kastor, speaking too quickly again.

"Bellerophon was a great hero. He slew the greatest of the chimeras and performed many great deeds," said Arkantos. "He is the only man in history to have ever tamed a pegasus and could have lived out his days in wealth and splendor.

"Instead, he tried to fly up to Mount Olympus and was struck by Zeus' lightning. So he ended his days a cripple."

"Well, yes, but-" began Kastor.

"Hercules was the greatest of all the heroes of the Greeks," said Arkantos. "He slew innumerable monsters and made the world far better. To this day, great heroes and Kings claim descent from him.

"But for all his power, he couldn't master himself.

"He became unfaithful to his wife, leading to her accidentally killing him."

"Didn't he ascend to Mount Olympus after death and become a god?" asked Kastor.

"Don't be foolish, son," said Arkantos. "Mortals can't become gods. It's more likely that they made up a story to that effect to account for the anti-climax.

"Also, there was Oedipus. If he hadn't killed an old man on the highway and had just let the insult pass, none of it would have happened."

"What about Jason?" asked Kastor.

Arkantos blinked up. Why had Kastor just brought up a historical figure with no relevance to the subject? "Jason? What of him?"

"Well, you're talking about heroes who fell because they didn't know when to leave well enough alone," said Kastor. "Jason seems like that."

Oh, that was right; some people did consider that particular scoundrel a hero. Arkantos had best break him out of that delusion. "There are no heroes by the name of Jason, Kastor."

"Yes, there was," said Kastor. "The Captain of the Argo, it was the ship that retrieved the Golden Fleece. Made by Argus, the legendary shipbuilder."

"I was not denying that there was a Captain of the Argo named Jason," said Arkantos. "I was denying that he was a hero."

"But he performed all kinds of mythical deeds," said Kastor in confusion. "A hero is anyone who performs deeds beyond normal human ability."

"He was present for a great many mythical deeds," said Arkantos, feeling angry that his son could even think that. "All of the work on his voyage was performed by the numerous legendary figures on the vessel. With Hercules and so many other great heroes on board, he could hardly fail."

"But he retrieved the Golden Fleece himself," said Kastor.

"Yes, but he was protected and sheltered the entire way by Medea," said Arkantos. "At no point was he in any real danger from the trials he underwent. He deceived Medea into betraying her Father and Brother, and when she was of no further use, he abandoned her.

"The man held no great virtues. He performed no great deeds of any note that he wasn't handheld through. Nor was he even gracious enough to accept his own insignificance."

"He did credit the Aphrodite for his victory," said Kastor. "So he respected the gods. That's a virtue."

"Only as a means of excusing himself from any obligation to Medea," said Arkantos flatly. The anger in his tone was close.

"Why do you hate Jason, so much, Father?" asked Kastor.

Arkantos recalled when he'd met the man. It had been during the days of Theris. He'd been only a hoplite then. They'd been fighting a desperate, losing battle before the Argo had come. He and Ajax had been on the verge of death, and then the ship had plowed onto the shore. He remembered the sight of them, of Hercules and so many great heroes driving the pirates before them. All manner of mythical beasts had descended to do battle with them, and none had helped.

Jason had shown valor then, keeping a clear head and commanding them, and they had listened. His performance in battle had been adequate. But he'd known where each among his crew would perform the best and sent them there. They had routed armies. It had been the foundation of Arkantos' own style of command, inspired him to drive on.

But now Jason was fallen. His children killed by the Mother he'd abandoned. All favor from the Gods had abandoned him, and the Argo rotted within harbor on a distant shore.

"I see myself in him," said Arkantos. "My victories, Kastor, did not happen because of any great power or vision on my part. They were given to me by the will of the Gods, to reward valor performed by better men than myself.

"People speak of my wars as a time of legends, but they didn't seem so at the time. They were one nightmare after another that I wished to wake up from. By the time I was twenty, most of my closest friends were dead.

"Only Ajax and I were left." He wondered how his friend fared. The last word was that he was still alive and fighting well in the Trojan War.

And then he saw something, and he could hardly believe it. It was the temple of Zeus, and it still abandoned. The pillars were fallen, and what was left of the roof caved in. The statue stood undamaged, but it was overgrown with vines. The flagstones had been covered in moss. This was the work of time, not a cyclops.

"Hold a moment," said Arkantos, moving to it.

"What is it, Father?" asked Kastor.

"I didn't think they'd let it fall into this kind of disrepair," said Arkantos, gripping the vines on the statue and tearing them off. Still, there was far too much work to be done here for him to do it now, or alone.

"This was the Shrine to Zeus?" said Kastor.

"Yes," said Arkantos. "It was erected decades ago by my father, Misenus, when he won a great victory. In those days, Atlantis was richer, and there was enough money to build this kind of monument. It might have stood a thousand years if Kamos hadn't burned it."

"The Minotaur King who killed Mother," said Kastor.

"Yes," said Arkantos, feeling hatred returning. "He's hated me with a passion, since I slew his mentor, Theris. Just as I hated Theris for killing my father."

"Well, someday we'll kill him together!" said Kastor. "We'll lash Kamos' head to the bow and bring it back to Atlantis!"

Arkantos wondered which protege of Kamos would stand up to avenge him in turn. He wondered if that protégé would kill him, and in turn, become a nemesis for Kastor. By all accounts, he was well-liked by his men. Yet such depressing thoughts were not the sort of thing you told to an enthusiastic warrior. "Perhaps."

Then Arkantos kneeled before the statue and clasped his hands in prayer. He was not certain why he was praying, only that he felt he ought to. For lack of anything else to ask for, he prayed for victory. At last, he stood again. "That is all the time we have. We must go now."

They moved past that ruined temple, and Arkantos decided that he would rebuild it once he was done here. It was his duty, both to his father and the Gods. Soon they found Zethos and his men waiting.

"Admiral," said Zethos.

"Zethos, you're here," said Arkantos. "What news?"

"They went straight to the shore and boarded pirate vessels. From there, they sailed off," said Zethos. "We never even saw them, just the marks of their boats. It was probably a scouting party."

"I see," said Arkantos. "That means they will be back soon. We'll have to secure the nearby villages once we're done here, then. For now, we'll press on."

"Are you certain we can take on both the pirates and the cyclops, Admiral?" asked Zeno.

"Don't worry, Zeno," said Kastor. "Father can take on anyone."

Arkantos said nothing, and they moved along the shore, still following the trail. At last, they came to a circle of rock, and Arkantos halted. "Look there, the cyclops!"

The cyclops stood looming over the bodies of a dozen men. A camp was scattered, and a merchant's vessel appeared broken on the shore. A great harpoon was stuck in the wood, as though they had been reeled in.

And the cyclops, twelve feet tall with arms as large as a man, was devouring one of them. A single eye looked up at them and narrowed before it grasped a sapling and tore it from the ground.

And then Kastor charged.

Idiot. Arkantos made after him with the rest of the men.

Zeno was quick behind, firing arrows. Two of them hit the cyclops as he swung his huge club. Kastor rolled under it and stabbed upward into the leg. The cyclops roared, before snatching him up and raising him.

"Kastor!" roared Arkantos.

Calling aloud to his men, Arkantos stabbed the beast in the arm, so that it dropped Kastor. With a cry of rage, it brought down its club, but Arkantos sprang aside. Then, leaping into the air, he reached to its face. Bringing down his spear, he drove it down into the beasts single eye.

It screamed and fell backward. As it did, its club descended toward a fallen Kastor. But Arkantos sprang forward and pulled him out of the way.

"Are you alright, Kastor?" asked Arkantos.

"Yes, Father, I just..." said Kastor, obviously terrified. "I thought I would die."

"This is why one should never move with too much aggression. You and I have no divine blood, so we must be especially cautious," said Arkantos. "Still, I can fault neither your bravery or your skill. Only it's application."

"When we return to the villages, you'll be able to say you injured a cyclops," said Zeno.

"When we return to the village," said Arkantos, "we'll have more important matters to attend to."

Back to the grind.


	3. The Return Journey

**Chapter Three: The Return Journey**

The weather was warm and pleasant as Arkantos, and his men made their way back to the village. There were no clouds in the sky, and as evening came on, it remained brighter than was usual this kind of year. The Gods, it seemed, were pleased with their actions.

Even so, the day ended, Arkantos could not help but feel a profound sense of anti-climax. Once, when he was a boy, slaying a cyclops would have been a life goal worth striving for. He and his comrades should have boasted of the deed for years afterward. Arkantos should have thought of it with pride. Now it merely felt like one more enemy defeated and not a worthy one.

Still, the cyclops had been a threat. Kastor had nearly been killed, but that was Arkantos' failing more than any virtue of his enemy. He ought to have made it clear to the boy that he was to stay back, to await orders. Kastor had spent his days of relative peace raised on stories of heroism. He thought to achieve great deeds.

Discipline should come before any deed, in Arkantos' mind. But the boy seemed to be oddly quiet now. He'd hardly spoken since they fought. Kastor seemed almost in a trance as he walked.

"Is it always like this?" asked the boy. He said it the next morning, while they were readying for the rest of the journey.

"Hmm?" asked Arkantos, pretending not to notice.

"The sort of emptiness." said the boy.

"I don't know," admitted Arkantos. "Most people deal with their first battle differently, I expect."

"How did you feel?" asked Kastor.

Arkantos tried to remember that far back. That was nearly thirty years ago now, but the memory was there. He'd felt the same thing after every battle for a long time, gnawing at him as he waited for the next. "Afraid."

"But you've never been defeated," said Kastor in surprise.

So the story had gone. Arkantos had no horse to yield, and that fact had come to symbolize the importance of his victories. A single loss would have left Atlantis destroyed, and its people scattered to the winds. Even after Arkantos had become wealthy enough to afford a horse, he'd never bought one.

Symbols were of importance.

And so Arkantos went on foot, long after the need had passed. It kept him from growing too proud.

Yet he was not, in his own mind, undefeated.

Every man who died was a defeat. At best, it was one taken for a greater victory later. In that sense, Arkantos had suffered more than he could count. "Yes, but my first battle was against the vanguard of Theris' armies. We defeated it, but everyone knew that there was another enemy waiting beyond. The end of every war sews the seeds of the next conflict.

"Father's dead lead to vengeful sons.

"For the most part, I tried to keep busy and focus on what I could effect."

"Ah," said Kastor, pretending to understand. Some things only came with age and reflection. He'd have to learn the reasons for those things through experience. Arkantos had forgotten many of his own father's lessons, and they'd only come back to him in his worst of moments.

"Kastor?" said Arkantos suddenly. He felt the need to say something, yet he wasn't sure what.

"Yes?" asked Kastor.

"I'm very proud of you, you know," said Arkantos, speaking the truth. "Few boys your age would have the courage to charge a cyclops, let alone the skill to wound one. It was brave of you. But also very foolish." Best to make him understand not to repeat it. Though he doubted, Kastor would forget what had nearly happened. That was well.

"Thank you, Father," said Kastor, sounding like he had a lump in his throat.

Turning his attention to others, Arkantos saw the men were in good spirits. All except Zethos, who was looking around uneasy, thinking to himself. Several times, the man drew his bow and aimed at something in the woods, only to relax the shot and return it to his quiver. Arkantos moved up to him.

He'd fought alongside Zethos' father, and taken him under his wing after the man's death. He'd performed well on every battle they'd fought together in. Arkantos had prayed several times to die before Zethos did, on the battlefield. Though both surviving was always preferable. "Zethos, what is it?"

"I keep thinking about what we saw while on the shore," said Zethos, fingering his beard. "I remember there were a whole lot of other footprints near where they boarded their vessels.

"Someone else met them there."

That was unfortunate, and it gave Arkantos an idea of who they might be dealing with. He hardly dared to hope. "Well, it is a mystery we will solve later. For now, we will see to the people of this island."

And on they went for half a day.

Soon the trees gave way as they came to one of the island villages. It was larger than it had been the last time Arkantos had been here. But far more poorly defended. The walls were rotting and broken, and in some places had decayed entirely. There were no guards on duty, or watchmen looking for threats.  
Only the town center had any kind of reasonable defense. A heavy fence of wood surrounded it, tall and thick enough to keep someone out. One or two youths with bows were watching their approach. And there it was.

The statue of Poseidon had not fallen into disrepair.

It stood tall and strong over the town hall. The bearded figure on the stone held the trident, one of bronze. It was well made, one of a series created for the Atlantean villages throughout the empire, or what was left of it.

Even so, Arkantos was not impressed with what he saw around him. What had happened here? Who had let this community fall into such an abysmal state? He would have to correct this while he was here. Perhaps it was by Poseidon's will that he had been drawn; thus, they cyclops sent as punishment, and to draw him hence.

"We have returned," said Arkantos flatly as he came into the midst of the village.

An old man, hooded and flanked by youths, came out. He fell to his knees before Arkantos. "Admiral Arkantos, praise the gods for your presence. I am Mynus, the leader of our people in this region. We had despaired of our survival."

"Lord Poseidon looks after all the people of Atlantis," said Arkantos, nodding to them. At the same time, his mind began to work as he thought about all he had seen. This place had fallen into true disrepair. "Still, where are the others? Your men at arms ought to have been standing by to receive us?"

"Many of our men went to fight as mercenaries in King Agamemnon's army ten years ago," said Mynus. "They have not since returned, and we are left defenseless."

"Have no efforts been made to drill the men in the use of a phalanx?" asked Arkantos. He was annoyed by this, but, in a way, relieved.

"There have been some, but we've had few instructors." said the old man. "And they were killed by the cyclops."

"I see," said Arkantos. "That will have to be remedied.

"What damages have been done to this island?"

Mynus stood and came forward, leaning on a stick. At the very least, the youths moved to help him before he waved them off. Arkantos had been afraid all respect for the older generation had faded. "Shortly before you arrived, Admiral, a large group of pirates came in. They attacked the gold mines, killed the overseers, and made off with all of our slaves. None dared resist them after he slew our warriors."

"Then it is Kamos or one of his subordinates," said Arkantos, now certain of what he had already guessed.

"What makes you say that?" asked Kastor.

"Kamos has made a career of freeing slaves to use in his armies," said Arkantos. "By doing so, he ensures those that serve him are loyal and have no other obligations. And if I know him, now that he has tested the defenses of this place and found them lacking, he'll be back.

"Kastor, Zeno." He turned to the boys.

"Yes?" asked Zeno.

"You will return to Atlantis immediately," said Arkantos, looking at places where a wall ought to be raised. There was an area good for drilling as well. "News of what is happening here must be made known. There have been years of peace, but small incursions often foreshadow larger ones."

"But Father, I can fight-" began Kastor. Zeno, meanwhile, looked relieved, which Arkantos thought unbefitting. Still, he had performed reasonably well, that was what mattered.

"I know, and you are brave," said Arkantos. "Even so, at least two of you must go, and you are the least experienced among us. It would not be the first time a messenger died during a journey.

"I am entrusting both of you the responsibility as a messenger of Atlantis. If news of what is happening is not brought, we may be caught unaware."

"Yes, Father," said Kastor.

Then Arkantos turned back to Mynus as other matters came to his mind. "Now, for more immediate matters. The Temple of Zeus here has become overgrown and fallen into disrepair. We will restore it as much as can be done in the time available to us. At the same time, we will train the boys of this island into men."

"Surely the Temple can wait, Admiral," said Zethos carefully.

"The Gods gave us victory over the cyclops," said Arkantos. "And the labor will instill discipline. I will not see the Gods dishonored on an Atlantean island.

"You, Zethos, must oversee the training of a new militia.

"Now, we must get to all this at once. Mynus, gather together all the masons and woodworkers on this island. We will need their help for the coming days."

"Yes, Admiral," said Mynus.

Yes, Arkantos was certain that he had been drawn here by Poseidon. This land, like Atlantis generations ago, was on the verge of falling away from virtue. It was necessary to restore their warrior spirit to rebuild their awe of the sacred. Only then would the island become the bastion it once was.

"Remember this much, Kastor," said Arkantos. "Greatness is not a gift. It is a state of being. The great man may fall far. Just as the lowborn man may prove himself a worthy citizen and serve his people.

"Those with the blood of gods may have more potential. But they are in all the more danger, should they live a life of hubris."

"Father..." began Kastor suddenly.

"What is it?" asked Arkantos. He hoped the boy wouldn't become sentimental; he'd been trying to break Kastor out of that. It was not befitting a man.

"You seem different; that's all," said Kastor. "I've never seen you like this."

"I am in my element," admitted Arkantos. "I'll see if I can meet you before the end of the year. This may be nothing major."

"Thank you, Father," said Kastor.

That day, as Arkantos saw Kastor's ship depart, he remembered his son's words. Perhaps there was more truth in them. For years, Arkantos had found new and creative ways to avoid conflict. One reason after another had been found to hunt pirates. Excuse after excuse was found to keep Atlantis from a greater war. He'd sought only engaging in the bare minimum amount. He'd told himself that the terrors of war were necessary for men not to grow fat and helpless, but not to be sought.

Perhaps this, in the end, was what he had longed for. An opportunity to once more set a spear to rest, and do battle with a real enemy. Arkantos set to his duties with new energy. And as he did, he prayed to the Gods for a long and glorious campaign.

* * *

Author's Note:

The odd thing about Age of Mythology is that Arkantos is a fairly complex character.

He opposes going to Troy long after everyone else in Atlantis wants him to. But at the same time, he's kind of blood knight. He expresses genuine regret that his days of glory are over, even as he refuses the chance to continue them.


	4. Dark Signs

**Chapter Four: Dark Signs**  
It was morning, some weeks later, when Arkantos met the youths at the northern perimeter. They ranged from Kastor's age to Zethos' and not all of them were eager. Some of them would be growing up sooner than expected, some late. Arkantos them into the training grounds he'd established. A new barracks had been erected to replace the one that had fallen into disrepair. Now the men were drilling in the yard. Each one carried a nine-foot-long spear and wore a huge shield of wood. They bore leather rather than metal armor. But under Zethos' instruction, they were making great strides.

Even now, they were thrusting in unison and practicing maneuvers. While still on the basics, they were strong enough to hold a position. Zethos himself was walking before them, clad in full armor, one hand clenching a sword at his side. On his helm was an iron helm. "The enemies of our people are many and of every kind. It is the nature of savages and barbarians to envy the greatness of Poseidon's Empire.

"But you are Atlanteans.

"When they come against us, they shall be impaled on our spears like waves against the rocks of the land."

Arkantos was not overly fond of the comparison since it implied the inferiority of the sea. Even so, as Zethos drilled the men, he appreciated the man's capabilities. Eventually, Zethos came to him, and Arkantos nodded. "Our militia appear to be advancing well, Zethos."

"Yes, sir," said Zethos, looking to them. "They are eager to fight and fast to learn." He glanced at the others. "Who are these?"

"These men are the youths from the northern villages; they will be joining with you for the training," said Arkantos. "I want this island capable of waging war when the time comes. As it will." He looked to where Mynus was observing as well. "Mynus, what news is there of the fortifications?"  
Mynus nodded. "We have erected the walls and towers as you desired, Arkantos. However, are you certain this is necessary?"

"Of course," said Arkantos. "Even if these pirates do not warrant it, you must have fighting men."

And so the training continued, and Arkantos busied himself with construction and preparations. A watch was kept overlooking the sea at all times on the cliffs, and Zethos drilled the men constantly. Soon towers were erected on the approaches made from wood quickly. Stone would have to come later, but archers were posted within them.

Another week passed, and Arkantos felt his first sense of homesickness. He wondered how Kastor was getting on, and if the boy felt he'd been cheated somehow. The glory of battle was something all young men sought, and so they should, but Arkantos had wanted him to wait a bit.

Messages arrived from Krios, indicating that several pirate ships had been sighted. Most had been off the shore of Atlantean islands. Troops were dispatched to reinforce them. Arkantos' junior officers were eager to escape his shadow.

It was not one he'd cast by design, and so he did not begrudge them it. And then, one day, a man approached Arkantos as he sharpened his spear.

"Admiral?" said the man.

"Yes," asked Arkantos, looking up.

"A centaur is here to speak with you from afar." said the man. "He claims to represent his people."

A centaur? That was unusual. Arkantos knew that centaurs dwelled on this island, of course. For the most part, they kept to themselves, except for certain festivals. Arkantos had been forced to fight centaur clans once or twice in his career. The business had been unpleasant, to say the least. They were great marksman, and could move so quickly they were hard to engage.

The worst of them had a tendency to carry off beautiful maidens for their own ends. The better ones took after the legendary Chiron, reading stars and speaking philosophy. Much like men, they could be despicable and noble. Though there were fewer shades of gray among them.

"Let him come forward," said Arkantos.

The centaur was one of the younger ones, galloping forward toward him. He had a short, black beard and curly hair, and wore a quiver and bow over one shoulder. As he neared, he bowed his torso respectfully. "Greetings, Admiral Arkantos, I bear word from my people. In a dream, the Goddess Aphrodite appeared before us and commanded that we come to your aid."

"Then you centaurs are welcome among us," said Arkantos. "If you are ready to aid in our mutual defense, I will need you as scouts. Seek for any sign of our enemies. When they arrive, we must be ready."

"It shall be as you say, of course." said the centaur. "I will bring news to them. However, you should know that we have read the signs. We see a time of great catastrophe coming, a time when the gods themselves may come under threat."

"Are you certain?" asked Arkantos. "Such predictions seem... extreme. I had thought the war for Troy was coming to an end."

"Troy is but the beginning." said the centaur. "A symptom of a divine conflict long foretold by the fates. What was once before may be again. And what is may well pass away forever."

Arkantos nodded. It was never wise to disregard prophecies. Then again, it was also never wise to break one's moral code in an attempt to prevent them. Best to just ignore the matter and act in the interests of Atlantis. So he spoke politely and organized the scouting with the centaurs.

On the preparations went, and no sign came of the pirates. Arkantos began to wonder if he was not jumping at shadows. Even so, the work he was doing was important, even if no pirates were coming.

"The temple is progressing well," said Arkantos to Mynus as they walked before it.

"Yes," said Mynus. "It will take some time to complete, but not too long. Our efforts were blessed. With luck, it will appease the gods and ward off any further enmity."

Over the past few weeks, the ruins had been cleared of moss and vines to reveal pillars and flagstones. Pillars that had been toppled were set back up, as the damaged stone was replaced. Even now, a wooden skeleton had been erected to finish the roof. The statue of Zeus stood at the far end.

The Patriarch of the Gods had been restored some of his dignity.

Soon enough, Arkantos found that he had less and less to do. That was one irritation of command, if everything was going well, you needed only to watch. The temple continued to be built, the men continued to drill.

Then, upon the day of the construction of the temple, Arkantos was looking down from the cliffs onto the sea. Zethos was beside him, and they saw it. A fleet of ships, bearing black sails and a red symbol upon them like the horns of a minotaur.

It was a symbol that burned in Arkantos' mind like a brand. He'd seen this symbol in his dreams, but not yet the one it was made to represent. He'd change that someday.

"Look there, pirate ships!" said Zethos.

Arkantos did not let his rage show beyond tightening the grip on his spear. "Those might be Kamos' pirates. Quick, back to camp. We'll prepare a welcome they won't soon forget."

And back they went. Soon enough, the militia was rallied as word was sent to the centaurs to watch. There was an unbearable scurrying that Arkantos oversaw as men gathered their spears. Soon they were assembled, and then there was just the waiting.

Arkantos paced, wondering if Kamos himself was here.

It would be a blessing from the Gods, indeed if he were to have his chance to avenge his wife. Even so, Arkantos doubted Kamos would come personally with so small a force. The Minotaur King did raid personally, but only with vast armies.

"Arkantos, the enemy is approaching." said a centaur scout.

Arkantos almost smiled as he took charge. "Rally the men, prepare for battle. Get the women and children into the town center and have the archers stand by. We must prepare to face the enemy."

And so the final moments came as people took their belongings into the fortress. The newly assembled hoplites formed up, readying their spears. They had been trained well, and Arkantos was confident they would be enough.

He arrayed his army beneath the gaze of the watchtowers, with the centaurs ready to fire from the trees. More waiting, and then the pirates rounded the corner and halted. They numbered a smaller amount than Arkantos had been expecting, far smaller. As they looked at the Atlantean lines, they faltered.

Obviously, they had been expecting an easy victory and a lucrative sack. They would find nothing here, save an early grave.

"Charge!" called Arkantos.

Arrows were loosed en masse into the pirates, whose spears and light armor did them little help. Many fell in moments, and then the hoplite formation hit them like a tidal wave. Their lines buckled and faltered, most dying or fleeing in moments as spears pierced them.

"The enemy are retreating!" said Arkantos, not willing to give them time to regroup. "After them, let none escape!"

The Atlantean army pursued the pirates, but could not overtake them. Kamos' pirates went lightly clad, for the most part, and it was difficult to keep the ranks in order. By the time Arkantos and his men reached their camp, he found them assembling for war.

They had been pitching tents moments ago, and their ships were all moored on the beach. They hadn't even come to Arkantos with their full force. Did they really think it would be that easy?

Arkantos was actually insulted. If they'd put any effort into this, they'd have known there were defenders on this island. Instead, they'd delayed until he'd been able to train up a significant militia. And then they hadn't even come down with their full army.

He noted an Anubite rallying them.

"Form up!" called Arkantos. "Prepare for-" And then the sky went dark. Looking up, Arkantos saw a vast black thing in the sky, like an eye of fire. It was shooting down toward them even now. "What is that... Draw back quickly!"

His men obeyed orders, and they pulled away. Even as they did, however, it struck. A meteor descended and smashed into the midst of the pirate camp. Others fell soon after, and the enemy was scattered. Flaming stones burned and smashed them. Each collision smashed vast craters in the earth. Their ships were hit and blasted to splinters, sending vast waves into the air. The earth shook with the barrage as tree were thrown apart.

At last, it was over.

Dust was in the air, and Arkantos and his men stared at the shattered remnants of the camp. Had they been a bit swifter, that should have destroyed them. Arkantos praised the gods and thought about what the centaur had said.

"What was that?" asked Zethos.

"The wrath of the gods," said Arkantos.

"What... what happened?" asked a man. "Why would the gods unleash such an onslaught for mere pirates? Even ones ruled by Kamos."

"I do not think they were targetting our enemies," said Arkantos. "It may well have been a warning." Then he moved forward and turned to the soldiers. Raising his spear, he shouted aloud. "Victory is ours, well done men!"

There was a cheer of victory, as Arkantos moved to Zethos. "Break camp and load the ships. We sail for Atlantis with the tide."

"Already?" said Zethos. "What of the construction-"

"They are at the point where they can continue it," said Arkantos. "And you've taught them enough to defend this place. Make sure they know to keep drilling, I'll send some men to take your place when I get back.

"This rain of meteors means something, and I must consult the Temple of Poseidon."

Zethos nodded.

The pirate attack had been... disappointing, all things considered. For the first time in his life, Arkantos felt genuinely old.


	5. Troubled Sleep

**Chapter Five: Troubled Sleep**

When Arkantos slept, it was always the same. His spirit descended into the realm of dreams, and he walked amid ruins.

Sometimes they were the ruins of cities he'd defended. Others were places he'd burned. Still more were broken places that had long since been repaired.

Tonight, he stood upon a peninsula, overlooking a misty sea. The sky was strange and dark, and the dead were all around him.

It was the arena of Morpheus he saw them, climbing out of the underworld. Some friends, some ancient enemies. They stood around him, and he faced them again and again within the mists.

Today it was Theris again. A common enemy. The memory of his sickles ripping up the body of Arkantos' father was a fresh one. Even now, many years later.  
The black-furred anubite snarls and charged with savage fury. Once, he was the greatest of Arkantos' enemies. Yet he had faced him many times, and now he held him at bay with his spear. Drawing back his weapon, he watched Theris surge forward like so many times before.

Stabbing upward, the spear was driven through Theris' left breast. The beast howled and fell backward, and Arkantos drew the shaft out. Theris fell back and hit the ground, shaking as it hit there. A minotaur howled and rushed forward to kneel by the body, swearing revenge.

Many people had sworn revenge against Arkantos.

They were all dead now. All save Kamos, at least.

Theris' body began to decay as the spirit of the minotaur faded away rapidly. Looking around, Arkantos saw many others. Some he recognized as usual, like Ajax, clad in a lions skin. But others he did not. There was a centaur with golden fur and a short white beard. There was the image of Hercules as he had been described and painted. Yet he was living.

Arkantos wondered if what he saw were truly visions, or merely a madness. Both were equal possibilities. Standing straight, Arkantos shook the past away. As he did, the spirits around him fell downward, falling to death like so many others. Was Ajax dead? He could have been killed in the time that Arkantos had dallied.

But Ajax lived for war.

Arkantos lived for Atlantis, Poseidon, and the Gods. And he'd had war enough for a lifetime these past ten years.

Then he felt it. His body tensed as a primal force of the universe manifested amid dreams. It emanated an unusual light that brought order to the chaos of the mind.  
Arkantos had never felt before, yet knew at once what it was. It was, after a fashion, what he had sought for his whole life. Glancing back, he saw the Goddess Athena, in the form of a beautiful, brown-haired woman, clad in white with a helm. "That looked like Theris. It has been a long time since you sent him to the Underworld, Arkantos. Fighting old battles again?"

"Yes," said Arkantos, feeling things were somewhat anticlimactic. "Old enemies. I still see them here." He wondered where the Gods had been, despite himself. It ought to have been Poseidon here, shouldn't it?

"You have won more battles for Atlantis than can be counted," said Athena. "Faced opponents, no other man dared fight."

Raised on tales of great heroes, Arkantos had once dreamed of being among them. Of hearing, his deeds described as such. Often he'd wondered if some person he'd aided had been a god in disguise, and been disappointed. He'd hoped that his deeds might inspire Poseidon or one of the other gods to give him some great quest. That his name might go down among great heroes, like Hercules and, at the time, Jason.

Eventually, he'd abandoned the idea. Divine missions were something that happened to those with the right parentage. Arkantos realized he would be forgotten. He would be told in a few stories, perhaps a footnote on some scroll. One more name in a long line of men who lived between the great heroes. He'd come to accept that and focus merely on performing his duties for the sake of Atlantis.

He'd finally gotten used to this, and now the Gods decide to appear to him? And anyway, Athena's presence seemed almost too little too late. It was odd. Also, far too convenient for his liking, now that he thought of it.

Not that he meant to say any of this to Athena. Calling a God a deceiver was not someone the wise man did. Even if it was perfectly true. Arkantos remembered what had happened to Arachne, so he wasn't going to speak out of turn. Best to play along.

"That was long ago," said Arkantos. "Today, Atlantis' enemies live only in my dreams. I face feeble pirates now." It ought to have been Poseidon, not Athena, his rival. Though Arkantos supposed, he might still be beneath notice.

"Is that what you believe, Atlantean?" said Athena. "Atlantis still has enemies, and you are still the one who will face them."

Was that a threat? Poseidon and Athena had hated one another for as long as they had been worshipped by men. Arkantos turned around, feeling fury motioned with his spear. "Any who threaten my home, or my family, will soon have a place in my dreams."

And he meant it, he realized. If Athena did begin a war against Poseidon's empire, he would finish it.

Oddly enough, Athena did not seem angered. Her expression did not change, and if anything, she seemed concerned. "These are enemies, unlike the others, Arkantos. Do not let your guard down. Dark times are coming, and you are needed."

The world went white. Would it be too much to ask for a straight answer?

"Arkantos, awaken..." came the voice.

Arkantos opened his eyes and found the morning sun had risen high above the trireme. It was warm and sunny, and there was a stiff wind that saw them cut through the waves quickly. Zethos was leaning over him. The man had shaved since the battle, one of the pirates had grabbed him by the beard and nearly cut his head off. Now he was cleanshaven, a look Arkantos wasn't quite used to yet. "Admiral, sir."

"Yes?" asked Arkantos, sitting up

"We've sighted land on the horizon," said Zethos. "We should reach Atlantis soon."

Arkantos rose up, shaking off the memories. "Excellent. It will be good to see my son, Kastor, again."

So it was that the day of their homecoming arrived.

Arkantos walked to the prow of the ship, as was his custom when returning. There he saw the statue of Poseidon standing high upon a small island of rock near the center of the cove. It loomed over the entire harbor and clenched within its hands a trident of bronze. A trident made in a perfect replica of the true weapon.

It had been a gift directly from Poseidon to the people of Atlantis, and it was among their most sacred relics. The statue itself, appearing as a huge, muscular man with a long white beard, had been expensive. It was far younger than the trident it held, the old one having been felled by a stone during the wars.

Arkantos was quite familiar with it. He'd commissioned the statue himself and paid for most of it. He had to do something with the plunder he'd brought back from the wars, and it seemed the natural fit.

Beyond were the docks where even now ships of war and peace were being built. Fishermen were sailing out to sea and the sun high above. Archers stood on watch along the shore, and towers had been erected along the shore as well. Petroboloi stood ready as well, waiting with supplies of stones.

If an attack did come, Atlantis would stand ready.

Arkantos had insisted that there be men standing by to defend the coast at any time. And he was glad the theocrats of Atlantis had mobilized the army. He had the feeling Kamos would do something more dramatic soon.

His eyes scaled up the paved way to the plateau leading into the main city of Atlantis. Here was where artisans, workshops, and rich patrons resided. There were palaces within. And at the center of it all was the temple district. A place of finely laid tiles and magnificent statues, newly restored. And still being restored, if Arkantos was honest.  
It would take more than his lifetime to rebuild the damage sustained over decades of losses. And by the time it was done, new wars will have destroyed more.

Still, here was his home.

Yet Athena's presence troubled his thoughts. In ages past, Poseidon and Athena had competed with one another for the approval of Athens. Both had offered great gifts, but it was Athena who was awarded their fealty. Some stories said that Poseidon had been trying to expand his power beyond Atlantis. Others said that Atlantis was founded afterward. The mists of time were a powerful thing.

Whatever the truth, Athens and Atlantis shared the same relationship as their patrons. And Theseus' growing power on the mainland was a concern to Arkantos. He was, in truth, the principal threat to Atlantean dominance. Even if the war at Troy succeeded, that would remain the case.

"Admiral," said Zethos, "are you alright?" He must have noticed Arkantos disturbed mind.

Arkantos considered what to ask. "If it came to war with Athens," said Arkantos, "what would you think of our chances."

"Athens has a significant fleet these days." mused Zethos. "Not as great as ours. Still, they'd have to journey a long way to get to us. Kamos is a far more direct threat."

"Yes," said Arkantos, "but once we've destroyed Kamos, the seas will be free from piracy for the most part. With no common enemy, Athens and Atlantis will have no one to fight save each other." After that, it would only take one reckless move, and they'd fall on each other like sharks.

"We have the support of Poseidon," said Zethos, "so victory on the seas must come to us." And their fleet was better than Athens, if only slightly. Though it was less dramatic to say.

"Some say that Theseus is a son of Poseidon," noted Arkantos. "We are forbidden from making war on the cyclops people. No Atlantean general had made war on them since the days of the great revolt. Should we begin a confrontation with Athens, I doubt he would be pleased. Athena is the Goddess of defensive warfare. A preemptive strike would put the battle onto her ground."

"Perhaps. Still, we have no great matter of dispute between Athens and us. It would take a grievous insult to make it worth the effort. Is something wrong, Admiral?" asked Zethos. "You seem distant."

"It's nothing," said Arkantos. "Just... omens. Everything that has happened has made be think we are at the edge of a cliff."

The ship docked, and Arkantos began his ascent up toward the Great Temple of Atlantis. He would sacrifice beasts to Poseidon, and throw games in his honor to celebrate the victory. And when he did, he would pray Lord Poseidon would help him make sense of the omens.

But before any of that, he had to meet with the theocrats. Kastor was just going to have to wait.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Okay, one matter of concern.

Athena and Poseidon are almost each other's archenemies. Both of them are constantly working contrary to each other's interest.

Also, and Atlantis and Athens were bitter enemies. And Athens is Athena's primary city.

All this in mind, I didn't see much reason why Arkantos should be on good terms with Athena at all. If anything, he might regard her as a mild satanic archetype. She is, after all, a lower-ranked deity who is constantly working to thwart Poseidon.


	6. Omens

**Chapter Six: Omens**

Days later, Arkantos still hadn't been able to spend much time with Kastor.

One of the Atlantean Oracles, men who read the signs, had had a dream. In that dream, they had seen Arkantos walking through an immense temple of the gods, led by Athena. He was without his spear, and as he walked, he saw two visions.

First, of the armies of Atlantis overrun by monsters. Without the favor of the gods, they were destroyed, and a great figure with molten skin rose from the earth. Last of all, a meteorite descended from on high to smite them.

Combined with Arkantos' own report, it had caused a panic. People whispered that dark times were ahead.

In the second vision, where the Atlanteans gained the favor of the gods. In that emerged victoriously. Then, within the dream, the temple began to collapse, and he was forced to flee. The last thing he'd seen was the trident of the Poseidon statue breaking.

That had led Arkantos here, standing before the theocrats. The assembly was situated in a magnificent marble building. The floor was a marble one, and on the ceiling was the image of Poseidon. Around him were many of the richest men in Atlantis. Though some of the great families had moved to other regions among the Greek Citystates. Atlantis had sold a great deal to the Greeks during the battles.

Not that riches would be of much help if this plan to join the war went through. "You cannot ignore the omens, Arkantos," said Krios. "Lord Poseidon's displeasure is clear. We must help break the siege at Troy."

"Troops we send now would be lucky to arrive before the fight was over," said Arkantos flatly. He glanced at where Kastor sitting in on his first assembly. "Even if they do, their only task would be to show the banner of Atlantis. Not a task for an Admiral." Troy was never going to be a threat to Atlantis in his lifetime. Whoever won would not be able to hurt Atlantis, they would be decimated.

It would be better to dispatch one of the younger officers to assist Agamemnon. It would be less costly if they were defeated and more glorious if the result was a victory. Though Arkantos would be to avoid a war altogether.

"It would shame Agememnon if we sent one of your junior officers," said Krios. "He already complains that we do not pay enough attention to the Greek Colonies." He motioned with his staff. "No, it must be you."

Ah, of course, it would shame Agamemnon. A man who had singlehandedly lost the war he started by stealing his own subordinates' lover. To say nothing of Achilles, who had abandoned his comrades to die out of pure pride. Arkantos wished to say that he did not give one whit if Agamemnon was shamed, but that would not be good diplomacy. He had not lasted as long as he did by giving and receiving insult.

So this was actually a valid point. But not valid enough to change the argument. Arkantos was about to answer as much when there came the sound of screams from the harbor.

And then there was a cry, a long, groaning one that hurt the ears. Arkantos turned and rushed out alongside the others. Coming out of the great temple, he saw the harbor, and there, in the center of it, was a massive beast rising out of the sea. Innumerable tentacles reached out. One of them wrapped around an entire ship and crushed it in half like a twist. The crew leaped overboard, but many of the men were grabbed by the tentacles. There were crushed and pulled into the beasts' maw.

"What in the name of..." said Arkantos, looking to Kastor and Krios. "Kastor, stay here!"

Quickly, he threw on his armor and grasped his spear, praying no one would do anything foolish. As he sprinted down the cliffs, he found a group of archers launching arrows at the beast. They landed in the orangish hide of the beast to no avail, and as it reached out with a tentacle, they fled from it. Some ways away, on the northern side of the harbor, he saw siege machines standing idle.

"Get those siege machines up here," said Arkantos to a man, "send word to the Atlantean army. Then rally the militia, quickly!"

"What of the beast?" asked a man. "It'll wreck the fleet!"

"Do as I ask, now," said Arkantos, as he remembered tales of beasts like this in the far north. "I'll deal with the Kraken."

Sprinting forward, he saw a group of men with spears knocked flying by the beast. Another was gripped and bitten in half. Arkantos stopped by a man who had been grabbed and stabbed his spear into one of the tentacles.

"You men," called Arkantos, "pull back! Don't engage the beast in melee, archers prepare to fire!"

A tentacle shot toward him, but Arkantos stepped aside. The blow smashed the sand and sent it flying into the air. A volley of arrows planted in the body, but were doing no good. Arkantos' spear had been forged by Hephaestus himself, or so it was said. It was time to test that theory.

Dodging another tentacle, he stepped onto it and ran up the slippery limb, reaching the beast. More tentacles came at him, but he stabbed one through while leaping over another. Drawing out his spear with a lurch, he stepped onto the head, drew up his spear, and stabbed down.

The point stabbed deep, but the impact jarred Arkantos' hands. The creature screamed in agony and drew back from the shore, bleeding copiously. Arkantos narrowly kept his feet and raised his spear. He stabbed it again and again, before finally plunging it in for the fourth time.

As it began to sink into the water, turning it red with oceans of blood, Arkantos leaped off and swam to shore. Inwardly, he was thankful for lighter armor. Reaching the shallows, he waded in. As he did, he found that catapults having just been assembled.

The men cheered as he arrived. Arkantos was about to speak, and then there came another cry from Zethos. "Black sails! Pirates!"

Arkantos turned and saw it was true. Dozens upon dozens of black and red sails were on the horizon. Feeling the wind, Arkantos realized that it was against them. Looking at the shore, he saw men trying to push ships out to sea.

Yet they couldn't.

"Sir!" said a man. "The tides themselves aren't letting us take to the sea!" Why were they panicking? This kind of force wasn't a serious threat. A diversion, perhaps?

"What are your orders?" asked Zethos.

"...The pirates won't take Atlantis this way," said Arkantos, "what are they thinking?" A few dozen ships couldn't conquer this region. Perhaps a raid? But why choose the most heavily defended region in Atlantis? It didn't matter. "Ready the catapults, focus your fire on the enemy ships. Hoplites, prepare to defend the shore." Looking at his men, he realized he didn't have enough men to stop them here, not yet. "Get people off the northern shore, evacuate the houses, and focus their men here."

Men assembled as people took away whatever they could carry into the citadel. As they did, Arkantos glanced at the lighthouse and the villages beneath it. The southern shore, at least, were shielded by cliffs.

"Another Krakan approaches! Pray it is the last!" said a man.

Arkantos looked at the beast emerging from the water to tear at the harbors. It ripped up ships and dock in equal measure. Men scrambled back, several being ripped to shreds. Even so, Arkantos noticed a number of noticeable bloody wounds. "No, it's the same one." The pirates landed, coming onto the ships in red uniform, wielding axes and shields. "For Atlantis!"

Arrows were loosed into the ranks of the pirates, who raised their shields. Some were killed, but the rest continue the charge into the hoplite spears, and the battle began.

Zethos stabbed a man through the throat with his spear. Arkantos ducked under an Anubite's sickles and ran it through. Drawing it out, he called aloud to his men and charged toward the Kraken, braining a man on the way through.

The Kraken saw him coming and roared before sending all of its tentacles at him. Arkantos moved aside, seeing a pirate vessel smashed to bits by stones. Those aboard it fell into the water, swimming to safety if they could, or sinking if they could not. Flames were on the northern shore as they were looted and pillaged the empty remnants.

Arkantos felt suddenly angry.

Rolling aside from the Kraken's tentacle, he pinned it in place with his spear. Drawing out his sword, he brought the blade down, cutting through hide and flesh. The beast recoiled before sending more at him. Spinning his spear around, he warded them off before charging over the wreckage of the harbor. A tentacle was swung toward him horizontally. But Arkantos vaulted over it, before rolling under another.

Reaching his feet, he was sprinting along a pier of wood, straight toward the beast's mouth. Its eyes gazed at him hatefully as the tentacles were brought together at once. Arkantos leaped with all his might, as the pier shattered into a thousand splinters. Drawing back his spear with both hands, he drove it down as he fell, stabbing straight between the eyes. The point penetrated the hide, went through the flesh. It delved deeper and deeper until, at last, Arkantos was holding it only by the edge.

Jerking it, Arkantos drew it out as the beast fell back, finally dead.

Turning, he drew out his bloodied spear and walked back to the battlefield. Even now, the Atlantean army was streaming down, and the pirates were drawing back on their ships. Some were cut off and destroyed, while others were able to escape with whatever booty they could find.

Arkantos moved to the shore and watched them flee. "The Black Sails are fleeing. It will take more than pirates to overcome Atlantis." He said as he looked at flaming buildings. He prayed that everyone had escaped.

Then Arkantos glanced and saw Kastor. The boy was holding a bloodied sword and wiping it on the sand. Arkantos blinked. "Kastor?"

"We were called out to fight," said Kastor.

Arkantos nodded. He'd fought well and survived unharmed from the looks of things. "...We'll speak of this later."

Then he said nothing other than to give orders. Wounded were tended to and fires put out. The damage, it seemed, was fairly minimal, and most of the buildings could be saved. Some places had been looted, but the pirates had not taken much time for it.

What was Kamos doing here? He could have gotten all the same plunder with less risk in a dozen other places. Arkantos found himself staring out at the Statue of Poseidon, feeling in a daze.

"Another message from Poseidon, Arkantos," said Krios, appearing behind him. "His creatures help the pirates."

"Father, they stole the trident!" cried Kastor suddenly.

Arkantos looked back in shock. "What?"

"Yes, it was stolen during the fighting," said Krios. "There could not be a clearer sign, Arkantos. We are losing Poseidon's favor. We must act."

Arkantos looked back with his own eyes. Sure enough, it was there. The statue of Poseidon had been robbed. The honor of Atlantis dealt unforgivable insult, and Poseidon insulted. He clenched his hand on his spear. "I will go to Troy, as you ask. I'm going to get that trident back on the way." Looking back to his men, he called aloud. "Zethos, take supplies aboard and get the men together, we're setting sail!"

"Can I come?" asked Kastor.

To Troy? To a place where Hector, Achilles, Odysseus, and so many other legends were fighting. No, no, he could not. "No, I need you here in case they come back. Don't worry - this errand will not take long."

The wind returned in force.

It was time to settle things with Kamos.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

You know, I don't think Arkantos gets enough credit for personal badassery. Just because he's an RTS hero doesn't change the fact. He kills mythical creatures in single combat. Most notably a cyclops and several kraken in the first few missions.


	7. Consequences

**Chapter Seven: Consequences**

A swift wind blew through the sails of the Atlantean fleet for a week afterward. Their progress was swift and sure. Scout ships brought Arkantos word of Kamos' operations. It seemed that he had established himself on an island of divided loyalties. On the one side was a Greek colony that paid homage to Atlantis.

On the other, the Egyptian Empire had many holdings. Kamos had apparently taken control of it. And so Arkantos had set course, hoping to kill the minotaur at last.  
In this, he soon learned, he had competition.

Word had come to Arkantos that the fleets of Athens and Themyscyra had set out their fleets. Theseus had apparently made an alliance with the Queen of the Amazons, Hippolyta. Arkantos was worried by this. By the time he met Kamos' base, he feared the pirates might have been killed and his fleets destroyed.  
Such a defeat would be a blow against the pride of Atlantis. No doubt why Theseus had sought to do it in the first place. In addition, so powerful an alliance could lead to defeat for Atlantis in the coming war.

It would be far better if they suffered a grievous defeat while weakening Kamos. And so Arkantos prayed that Kamos would gain victory against Theseus. Following by a prayer that Arkantos would gain victory against Kamos.

It was a complex prayer, but he was certain Poseidon would understand.

Certainly, the weather could not have been better. Arkantos reflected as they neared the island. At the center was a great mountain. Around that mountain, the towns and settlements were all established. Gold was mined here, in particular at the northern reaches.

"Perhaps setting out on this errand really was all that was needed to appease Poseidon," said Arkantos, more to himself than anyone else.

"Black sails! Portside!" said Zethos.

Looking up, Arkantos saw the ships of Kamos. And on them was the banner of the Minotaur himself. The Pirate King was here at last. "And he leads us to Kamos, too.

"Archers! Ready your bows! Prepare to come about! They're going to pay for insulting Poseidon, and Atlantis!"

The Pirates reacted slower than usual. Obviously, they had not anticipated their presence here so quickly. Soon the ships of Atlantis were surging forward. They fired arrows and flaming stones from machines. Several of Kamos' vessels were set alight before he could respond. Then the battle began in earnest.

Arkantos saw his fleets engage the pirates, and battle was joined on virtually every deck. The fighting continued in a gruesome display as both fought one another. Arkantos speared a pirate through the heart, watching Zethos shoot down several.

On went the conflict. Both forces seemed an even match, and Arkantos thought they would fight forever. Yet little by little, Arkantos' men were gaining the advantage. He could see Kamos on the deck of one of the ships, however. The one-handed minotaur was laying about him with his sword arm, cleaving down men easily. A shield warded off arrows as he led his warriors to seize the very ship attacking him.

Arkantos desired to face him. To slay his enemy at last. Yet he knew he must remain focused on what he could do.

Then, suddenly, a great wave passed through the fleets, and they were separated. The Atlantean vessels were scattered to one side, and Kamos' fleets to the others. Soon enough, Kamos turned to flee back toward his harbor.

"Admiral, the field is ours," said Zethos.

Arkantos, however, was troubled. Why had Poseidon separated them when the fighting was going in their favor? Perhaps they were needed elsewhere. "Make for our colonies with all speed. They may be under attack."

His fear proved founded.

The main city on the island that belonged to Atlantis was set at the western side of the island. It stood between the mountain and the shore and was heavily fortified. A set of walls to the north and south defended them, and in this enclosure, an entire city could survive. The seas provided their food, and they had all they needed to survive for a long time.

And one of the walls had fallen.

Even now, Arkantos could see numerous red-clad warriors fighting with the defenders. The hoplites had formed a line of defense before the Temple of Poseidon. Stone throwers were hurling rocks to smash against the walls. The outlying farmsteads were on fire, and screams could be heard.

"Forward men!" said Arkantos. "We must go to their aid!"

Arkantos leaped ashore before the ship had even reached dry ground. Wading up, he rushed to join the phalanx, calling aloud to his men. Shoring up the defenders, the enemy recoiled at the strike. Soon enough, more men from Atlantis came to aid them. The Egyptians broke, driven back through the breach.

As they turned to flee, however, arrows were launched into their backs from behind, and many fell dead. Even as the pursuit began, however, groups of slingers took up a position to cover the retreat. Egyptian slingers hurled stones with great skill, and one bounced off Arkantos pauldron.

"Draw back." said Arkantos. "Kamos' men are well trained. They'll bait us into a trap, and we have other matters."

Turning, Arkantos soon enough was greeted by the sight of people trying to put out the flames. Moving up to his captains, he spoke. "Get some men to help with the fires. Gather the wounded and get our physicians down here and evacuate anyone who needs it. And send scouts to find what damage has been done."

Then an old man came forward to greet him. "Admiral Arkantos, thank the gods you are here. The pirates came upon us a few weeks ago, and we've been hard put to it.

"We had begun to give up hope."

"Hope was at the bottom of Pandora's box, as they say," said Arkantos. "For now, I want the walls of this settlement rebuilt, have them set up quickly.

"Now, you, what happened here?"

"All was peaceful until a week ago." said the old man. "The Egyptian colonies in these islands have often traded with us. However, something happened in Egypt. Apparently, the priests of Set have taken control of the land.

"Kamos was given dominion over these lands. He pulled his Black Sails into the harbor en masse."

Arkantos could hardly believe his ears. Kamos had been a hated enemy of the Egyptian Pharaohs since the days of Theris. He might have been raised by the Goddess Bast, but that hardly afforded him honors. "Kamos has been gifted Egyptian holdings?

"That is a violation of our treaty."

"Whatever the reason, what will we do now?" asked the old man.

Arkantos almost laughed. "Now?

"That is simple. We will conquer the town in this region, kill Kamos, get back the trident, and take this island for our own. We will take this island as recompense for this assault."

"Trident?" asked the old man.

"The Trident of Poseidon was stolen," said Arkantos, feeling bitter at that. "We're here to get it back."

And then stones began to rain down from above. One of them nearly caved Arkantos' head, and some locals were not so lucky. Screams came out, and he looked to the knees of the mountain. On a cliff, there were slingers casting their stones.

"Archers, return fire!" said Arkantos. "Hoplites, raise your shields and prepare for another assault."

No assault came except more stones.

When the archers launched their arrows, the slingers fled. Yet they would return now and then. And so the battle became a series of skirmishes, with Kamos' men getting the worst of it. Even so, Arkantos had a feeling that things were going to become far worse.

And then the scouts came back.

It seemed that Kamos' had set the trident here, on this very island. However, he had led away a large part of his fleet to fight Theseus. He'd only just returned and had launched a fullscale attack right afterward. Arkantos guessed that Kamos had planned to land on the shore while his men attacked the walls.

If he had arrived any later, the town would have been overrun.

Unfortunately, more pirate ships had been spotted by the hippocampi. They were converging on this location. If things dragged out, it would go badly for them indeed.

Fortunately, they'd had a stroke of luck as well.

A ship had wrecked on the shore and been found by his men. In addition to a great deal of gold, they'd also found a party of survivors. Theseus and Queen Hippolyta had been among them. Naturally, Arkantos ordered them conveyed safely to him, meaning to make them an offer.

Arkantos, for his part, intended to remain courteous. His last meeting with Theseus had not gone well, but that had been years ago. He would hope that both of them could move past that.

And so Theseus and Hippolyta came forward, accompanied by their strongest warriors. They were quite a sight. Theseus himself was more akin to a human statue than a man. He had a complexion and handsome features undimmed by his ragged armor. A sword far finer than Arkantos' was at his side. Despite coming from battle, he seemed far more than Arkantos felt.

Hippolyta, meanwhile, was radiantly beautiful with her hair falling long over silver armor. A bow was over her back and a sword at her side. With her were many of her warrior women.

Arkantos motioned to a servant who brought forth wine. "It has been many years, Theseus."

"Arkantos," said Theseus, voice hard. "How fairs your horse."

Ah, so that was how this was to go, then? Well, if courtesy was not to be observed, Arkantos saw no reason to give it. "Quite well.

"Is Pirithous well? How faired your mission to the underworld?"

Theseus reached for his sword, while every single guard lowered their spears. Arkantos expected he could probably kill the man, eventually. Hippolyta put a hand to Theseus' own. "Theseus, wait. This is not the time." Then she moved forward. "We stand in your debt, Atlantean. Our fleets met Kamos in battle, and our fleet has been scattered in battle. If not for your scouts, we might have been overrun."

"Then the battle went against you?" asked Arkantos, controlling his glee. One of Theseus' primary accomplishments had been killing the father of minotaurs. Now here he was, having been humiliated by Kamos.

Best of all, Arkantos had nothing to do with any of it. Well, most of it.

"We Amazons are not blind to events in the outside world," said Hippolyta. "These pirates need to be taught a lesson in steel. We had not anticipated Poseidon's wrath, however.

"Given the situation, it would seem wise that we should cooperate."

"I would agree." conceded Arkantos. "Theseus, Athens, and Atlantis are both enemies of Kamos. To kill him, I am willing to put aside our vendetta. Will you?"  
Theseus halted for a moment. "I will.

"But I never needed your help to deal with bandits."

"That you did not," said Arkantos, containing the contempt he had for the man. Theseus had hunted bandits, Arkantos pirates. "Very well, then. I will call forth the hippocampi of Poseidon and dispatch them to locate your fleets and bring them here. Once we have gathered our forces, we will strike.

"For now, we must make our plans."

And so they did.

Arkantos had to admit that he couldn't have planned any of this better himself. Never before had been hunting pirates been so thrilling. He'd get to humiliate Theseus, kill Kamos, avenge his wife and then sack Troy. Up until now he'd prayed for peace, and desired war. The death of young men was not a good thing, but in war was where his true calling lay.

Now the call had sounded again.

And Atlantis would it would be until the end of this world. An age of heroes awaited.


	8. Fortune Favors the Prudent

**Chapter Eight: Fortune Favors the Prudent**

Kamos' base was heavily fortified. There were only three different ways into his side of the island by land. Three different passes, one near the north, one pointing west. The last is near the southern edge of the island, through a forest. Apparently, wild pigs could be found in that part of the alliance and were often hunted.

Now, as Arkantos looked over the ridge, Theseus lay beside him. "Is that the place?"

"Yes, Kamos has fortified it well," said Arkantos. "We'll be hard-pressed breaking through such a venture."

"Perhaps there are alternatives," said Hippolyta.

"What do you mean?" asked Arkantos.

"There are a tribe of cyclops that dwelled in the highlands of this region," said Hippolyta. "Many of them are descendants of the Sons of Kronos as well as Poseidon. Perhaps if we were to gain their help, this battle would become easier."

"If they indeed share the blood of Poseidon, then Kamos will be their enemy as well," said Theseus.

"You would ask the cyclops to aid us?" asked Arkantos.

"You worship Poseidon," noted Theseus.

"Yes, however, it has rarely been the tradition of Atlantis to employ them in war," said Arkantos. "There is a... bitter enmity between us."

"What do you mean?" asked Theseus. "Surely, you have diplomatic relations with them."

"Ages ago, when Atlantis was first founded, we humans were ruled by the cyclops," said Arkantos. "For many ages, they ruled wisely over us and gifted our rulers with techniques for smelting no one else had. And so Atlantis became powerful beyond reckoning.

"However, eventually, a new generation of cyclops took over. These cyclops feared mankind and sought to exert greater control. Many people were forced to relocate to the outlying islands.

"Others were sent to make war on the centaurs and died in droves for small gains.

"Their rule became tyrannical. Plans were made by the cyclops to overthrow even the gods.

"Fearing the god's retribution, the men of Atlantis rebelled and fought the cyclops. There was a terrible battle, and many on both sides fell. At last, the cyclops were defeated and humbled and exiled from Atlantis.

"I have made some efforts to fix our relations; however, I'm not certain it would be wise to trust them."

"Surely we share a common enemy in this, do we not?" asked Hippolyta. "An offense to the gods is an offense to us all. Let us send messengers to King Polyphemus, and ask him for help."

Arkantos nodded. "I will go myself.

"Zethos, continue unloading our forces," said Arkantos. "Theseus, Hippolyta, will you come with me?"

"I will," said Theseus. "I want to see this Polyphemus for myself."

The cave of Polyphemus was in the heights of the cliffs. It delved into the earth diagonally. Theseus, Arkantos, and Hippolyta moved up to it. They halted as they neared, accompanied only by a small guard. Arkantos looked at them. "When we go to meet him, remember not to set foot inside his cave until he comes out."

"Why not?" asked Theseus.

"Polyphemus has been known to eat humans that intrude on his domain," said Arkantos. "And his cave is not a place I'd like to fight him."

"You, take the flag to the mouth of the cave, then come right back," said Theseus.

A man led a white flag to the mouth of the cave and waved it. Waiting for a moment, he suddenly fled. Out of the caves came cyclops, dozens of them. They bore metal breastplates over their chests and held huge clubs in hand. And at their front was Polyphemus.

Larger even than the others, he bore a massive mace in one hand. In the other, a round shield with the symbol of an eye on it. Arkantos held his spear a bit tighter as Polyphemus came forward. "Admiral Arkantos, you are brave but foolish to stand before me, so soon after the death of one of my brothers."

"King Polyphemus, I acted only as I must to defend my nation," said Arkantos. "It gave me no pleasure to end your brother's life."

"What do you want?" asked Polyphemus.

"Have you seen the Egyptian Pirates who even now are gathering upon the shores of this island?" asked Arkantos.

"I have," said Polyphemus. "Kamos has claimed his vendetta is only with you."

"He has the trident of Poseidon," said Arkantos.

Polyphemus looked at him. "What?"

"He stole it from Atlantis," said Arkantos.

"...And why should I want to correct your mistake, Atlantean?" asked Polyphemus.

"Consider that this offense is one directly against the gods," said Arkantos. "And now consider that by aiding us, you may well regain their favor. If the Trident of Poseidon was regained, it might be the first step to regaining his favor."

"That we already have," said Polyphemus. "You mortals threw us from Atlantis against his will."

"Whatever you believe, Kamos has offended your god," said Arkantos. "You may go to avenge this insult, or linger in your caves and wait to be conquered. Surely you don't think that Kamos will remain neutral to you forever?

"Once he has enslaved the men of Atlantis, he will enslave you next.

"There are many things your people have that he would want."

"And what makes you superior?" asked Polyphemus.

"Have I not reigned in those who sought to hunt you?" asked Arkantos. "Atlantis has respected your borders and allowed your people to flourish once again. The rebellion that killed your father is an ancient memory for us, one hardly remembered. We bear you no ill will, and indeed, wish to make amends if possible.

"Will you march with us?"

Polyphemus looked to his warriors and spoke to them in their own tongue. "...We will."

"Then let us march to war," said Arkantos. "Every moment we wait sees Kamos become stronger."

"And what is your plan?" asked Polyphemus.

"My men will take the northwestern pass to assault Kamos' forces," said Arkantos. "At the same time, you will take the southmost pass. While the enemy is distracted with my hoplites, your people will strike their flank."

"And what of our own forces landing to the north?" asked Polyphemus.

"You will strike from the north, of course," said Arkantos. "We have superior numbers, and so our best option is to divide the enemy stronghold.

"However, we should avoid doing undue harm to Kamos' people."

"What, why?" asked Theseus.

"They are more valuable to us alive," said Arkantos. "I'm not asking your men to avoid looting, just stay their hand as much as possible. Some of those who are working for him may well be Greeks or colonists from other islands."

"Hardly," said Theseus. "We'd benefit far more from wiping them out and taking their belongings, as is our right as conquerers.

"The strong do as they like, the weak do as they must."

"And by doing so, you will have every one of their relations seeking a vendetta with you," said Arkantos. "Take what you will from Kamos' soldiers, but leave his slaves in peace."

"You haven't changed, Arkantos," said Theseus with scorn.

"I do not confuse battle with butchery if that is what you mean," said Arkantos.

"Enough," said Hippolyta. "Theseus, if we stop to look at the enemy camp, Kamos may counterattack and gain victory. We Amazons do not believe in plundering our enemies, but if we must do so, let us do so once the battle is won."

"They're all like this, you know," said Polyphemus.

"Then let us finish the matter, quickly," said Arkantos.

* * *

The final preparations were soon made. As Theseus took his forces north, Arkantos waited in his camp. He gave orders, and Zethos often paced back and forth. The young man seemed stressed.

"I've forgotten something," murmured Zethos. "I know it."

"Calm down, Zethos," said Arkantos. "We have done all we can. If our plan works, it will work. If it fails, that is Poseidon's will. There is no point in worrying about things we cannot affect."

"Yes, Admiral," said Zethos. "Do you think we'll kill Kamos this time?"

"Perhaps," mused Arkantos. "Perhaps not." He realized that he was not as invested in the question as he ought to be.

"You seem calm," said Zethos.

"At my age, Zethos, you learn to let go," said Arkantos. "I will fulfill my obligation to my wife and family and finish this cycle. However, I have no intention of letting it affect my judgment." Finally, he stood. "The time has come.

"Send the signal."

Raising his spear, Arkantos went out to his men. The archers and hoplites of Atlantis were arrayed. Further down the pass, he saw Kamos' spearmen assembling before them, raising shields. Slingers were preparing.

"Forward! For Atlantis!" cried Arkantos.

And so the battle began. The two sides met head-on and did battle. Spear struck shield, arrows were launched as stones flew. Arkantos speared a man through the breast, before striking down another. Soon the hoplites were pressing through the enemy army.

Then came the anubites.

The jackal-headed men rushed out, wielding sickles and leaping through the air. Black-furred creatures landed amidst the Atlantean lines, and chaos was sewn. The battle lines became a melee. Arkantos saw a man cleaved down by an anubite before another fell. Spearing the creature through the heart, Arkantos stepped away. The battle was being lost now.

"The cyclops!" cried Zethos.

Looking up, Arkantos heard a massive horn call. The cyclops lumbered into sight, crashing into Kamos' forces from the rear. Their clubs smashed through men like wheat. A man was snatched up by a man or hurled to smash down his comrades. Polyphemus swung his mace to send an anubite flying.

As the enemy fled before them toward the settlement and they pursued. As they did, they heard horn calls. Ahead, the hoplites of Athens were rushing toward the town-center. Their spears were out, and the Amazons were with them. They were firing arrows into the retreating pirates.

"To war! For Athens!" cried Theseus.

There was Kamos, rallying the defenses. Even now, the pirates were readying for war. Many of his men were fleeing with stolen plunder, but the trident was unclaimed. Arkantos saw it lying upon the beach. Men ran forward to grab it, only to be shot dead by arrows.

The men charged toward the town center, cutting off the retreat. Now they had surrounded it and were battering at the gates. Archers fired from the walls, as Kamos directed them. Men fell as stones struck them from above. A cyclops tried to scale over the wall, but Kamos swung his blade and cleaved his head from his shoulders.

Then he raised his hand.

Serpents came from the ground, hissing and biting men. Arkantos stepped back as one of the creatures snapped at him. Running the beast through, he saw them breaking up the armies. As they did, the gates opened, and Kamos rushed forward. He and his anubites rushed for their ships, fighting their way out.

"Kamos is fleeing from the town center! After him!" cried Arkantos.

As the town center's defenses fell, the Kamos broke off from his men. The pursuit was divided as the men shoved off. Rather than head for the beach, Kamos was fleeing up the cliffs. Arkantos made after him and saw Theseus cleaving down three anubites. Then the man crushing a serpent beneath a foot and cut the head off another. Hippolyta fired arrows through several pirates. Then she fired one at Kamos as he fled.

Yet Kamos knocked the arrows aside and scaled higher.

Up they scaled after him. Arkantos and his men shot up the cliffs after him. Theseus' men went with him. Soon they reached the heights and had Kamos cornered. The minotaur stood at the edge of a cliff, blade ready. Three men lay dead at his feet, and his wounds were small.

"I know you, cretin," said Kamos. "Theseus, slayer of bandits. Theseus, killer of my ancestor, the Father of all Minotaurs from whom all my kind were descended. But I have heard rumors that you merely killed him in his sleep."

"You have heard wrong, monster," scoffed Theseus. "I slew the beast in single combat within the depths of his labyrinth."

"Then show me your vaunted strength," said Kamos. "Face me in single combat and prove you were not a coward!"

"This is ridiculous; the enemy are routed," said Arkantos. "Seize him at once."

"No, he's mine," said Theseus. "Do not interfere, Arkantos."

"This is foolhardy," said Arkantos. "We have him cornered, let's have his head and be done with it."

"Let him, Arkantos," said Hippolyta. "This is a matter of honor."

What absurdity. Still, Arkantos was not going to alienate Theseus solely to save him. "Do as you wish."

Theseus set down his spear and drew his sword. Moving forward with his shield, he and Kamos circled one another as ships flew away. Then Theseus attacked, and Kamos met him. They struck and parried, slashing and hacking as Kamos was driven back. "Vile minotaur, your kind are nothing before the Sons of Poseidon! You think to stand against me! I slew the Father of All Minotaurs in the depths of Menos!"

"Perhaps, but I have long surpassed him," said Kamos.

"Surpassed him," scoffed Theseus, dealing him a wound to the leg. "You fail to understand the nature of this world. The future is always less than in the past." Striking again, he drove Kamos toward the edge. "The first men were the greatest of all! Sons of Zeus are stronger than grandsons! Such is the nature of the world. You are less than your father and will-"

As Theseus made a final lunge, Kamos stepped to one side. The King of Athens stumbled forward and halted barely near the edge. Teetering at the edge of the cliff, he tried to regain his balance.

"Did not Kronos fall to Zeus?" asked Kamos.

Then he brought around a fist to strike Theseus from behind, and he fell down from the cliff. He fell beyond sight, and there was a sound of an impact.

"Theseus!" cried Hippolyta.

Arkantos put his face in his hands. "...Well, that concludes negotiations, doesn't it? Kill him."

The men stepped forward, but Kamos raised his blade, and they halted. "Another time, Arkantos. Your luck will end. I will be there to see it! Your head will hang from my mast, Atlantean!"

Then before they could lay hands on Kamos, the minotaur turned and leaped from the cliff. Arkantos surged forward and saw Kamos land upon the back of a great beast. The beast that Arkantos saw had a skin like bronze armor. It was akin to a whale, but no whale has been so great. Kamos took hold of the creatures back and whispered to it.

Arkantos had a heard a story once, that Kamos had lost his hand seeking to tame a Leviathan. It seemed the attempt had been more successful than the stories claimed.

"At least one of Poseidon's children still favors our enemies," snapped Arkantos. He turned to his men. "Load the trident aboard the transport! We'll send it back to Atlantis immediately." Then he looked back. "Zethos, get some men to retrieve Theseus' body. Or what's left of it."

Hippolyta looked like she was on the verge of crying. Arkantos walked by her. "Might I suggest not indulging in a trial by combat when the battle is won in the future?"

Hippolyta said nothing, seeming beyond words.

Arkantos got back to work.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

So I just killed off Theseus.

In all fairness, this death is more glorious than his death in Greek Mythology. In that, he lost favor in Athens and got thrown off a cliff by some random nobody. He didn't even get to put up a fight. Here at least he won a glorious victory beforehand and got to show off his stuff.

Coincidentally, this has given me a chance to examine a trope I kind of hate. That being of the post-climax confrontation. Basically, after the villain's plan has been beaten, the hero chooses to fight them one on one. They usually spurn help from their friends and insist on a fair fight. Usually, this leads to the hero beating them. But from a rational perspective, if the hero loses, then he'll have died in a pointless bout of stupidity. His story will have had a downer ending purely because he couldn't resist stroking his own ego.

Trial by combat is a meaningless formality when you've already won, after all. So all you're doing is giving the villain the chance to get his revenge on an even playing field.


	9. Landfall

**Chapter Nine: Landfall**

A breeze blew in from the shores of Troy, bringing with the scent of cooking fires. Arkantos looked out at the assembled Greek hosts and found himself disappointed. It was a large camp, surrounded by a wall and with many banners upon it. Yet though it was a large army, it did not seem nearly so large as the one he'd seen depart.

Had the Greeks been reduced this much? Or was the host in several different places? In any event, Arkantos looked to Zethos, who eyed it. "Is that the Greek Camp?"

"Yes," said Arkantos. "I was expecting all the armies of Greece to be more formidable, even with the cost of war. Say nothing, we'll see what we can find."

They landed, and Arkantos walked ashore. The men of Atlantis were met with cheers from the Achaeans, and many banged their spears. Arkantos walked to the tent where Agamemnon's banner was set and found the King warming his hands.

The man looked older than when last they'd met. His beard had been shaved, and his armor showed signs of wear. He clasped the sword at his side, stood, and smiled. "Arkantos, by the gods, I did not expect Mother Atlantis to send her best admiral to fight for me."

"Gracious words, King Agamemnon," said Arkantos. Yet he thought that the praise was not so great as it once would have been. Then he looked up and saw another giant of a man with brown stubble over his rugged face. He wore a lions mane over his head and held a huge shield with a lion pelt over it. In his other hand was a spear, and he towered over all others. Arkantos smiled. "And look at this, Ajax. I'm surprised to see you still drawing breathe!"

Ajax laughed. "These Trojan Dogs keep trying, my friend, good to see you again. Who did you upset to get sent so far from home?"

Arkantos looked back to his host as they unloaded supplies and cargo. They had been brought to aid the Greeks since Arkantos guessed supplies might be a problem. "Well, someone had to come and help you put an end to this."

"Helen is held behind their walls, and we've had little luck breaking through," said Ajax. "When Achilles was here, we were doing well. He and Odysseus were invaluable. Between us, we conquered sixty cities throughout the lands. That kept our supplies high and allowed us to deny Troy allies.

"Of course, then the Priest of Apollo happened."

"I had heard of a disagreement between you and Achilles, Agamemnon," said Arkantos. He examined Agememnon's face and saw him look angry, and then just sad.

"Yes, well, the Priest of Apollo demanded I random his daughter back to him. But he was a prize I was granted by the army," said Agamemnon. "Awarded for my leadership. Naturally, I refused, but Apollo began to rain plague down upon us. Achilles demanded that I hand the girl over and...

"Well, tempers were high, and I demanded that he give me his prize as compensation.

"It was an unwise move. One we've all come to regret since. If I could take back my actions, I would do it now. This war might be over now if only we'd all shown greater wisdom."

"Where is Achilles now?" asked Arkantos.

"Gone," said Ajax in disgust. "As soon as Agamemnon gave the girl back to the Priest, Achilles reneged on his side of the deal. He took Briseis and all his forces and just left with all his plunder. The coward left us here high and dry to finish the war by ourselves. Didn't even look back.

"He left us all to rot."

"If he'd stayed, we might have won," said Agamemnon. "As it was, Hector attacked the next day, and we were hard put to it. Diomedes and Ajax fought as hard as we could to drive the enemy back, but...

"Menelaus is dead. He fought bravely and well, and he and Diomedes kept the Trojans back. But then Paris shot him from behind a stone as Hector engaged Diomedes."

Then the entire reason the war had been launched was now for naught.

"And what of Diomedes?" asked Arkantos, feeling bitter. Menelaus had been a good king in his own domain and a brave warrior. And he still remembered meeting Paris.

Anger welled within him at the thought. His memory recalled a slim, strong youth that reminded him of himself at that age. His words were very fine, and he was charismatic. Paris had been a good companion to speak within times of peace and talented for his age. Yet he'd hated violence, a quality which Arkantos thought worth more than most.

It had been Hector, his brother, that Arkantos had not gotten on well with, and he was never sure why. Arkantos had admired the man, but he also saw in him every virtue Arkantos had lacked. Hector was a master of horses, with a fiery devotion that made men wish to die for him. His skill at arms had been compared even to Achilles and only gained in power since.

Arkantos did not consider himself a poor warrior; he knew himself to be quite good. But it had come from long years of experience in war, and he knew he would never be like Hector. Nor would he be remembered alongside the likes of Achilles or Ajax.

Arkantos wondered how Paris and Hector had changed since then. What had driven Paris to take Helen with him? And why had Hector chosen to defend him? What had caused Troy to fall so low?

"Where is Diomedes now?" asked Arkantos bitterly.

"Diomedes did not make it," said Agamemnon. "Hector caught him through the throat with a sword. Still, thanks to Ajax's heroism, we were able to hold.

"We've burned our dead. Now, with your help, we may avenge them."

"For now," said Ajax. "Odysseus has taken many of our forces out to raid Trojan supply lines. Hector has taken his chance to resupply Troy and resettle lost lands.

"Helen is held behind their walls, and we've had little luck breaking through."

"We're about to change that," said Agamemnon. "You have arrived in time for our final push, Arkantos. Get your men ashore. You can make your camp to the east; it will provide cover for our left flank. But be careful, the Trojans have some scouts in that area.

"When you are done, we will start preparations for your assault."

"Is negotiation possible?" asked Arkantos. "Surely, the entire purpose of this war is now gone. Perhaps we could arrange for restitution."

"Unfortunately, no," said Agamemnon. "The Trojans believe victory is within their grasp. And they hold us now in bitter hatred. So any negotiation for Helen would be in vain. We'll have to take the city, or at least beat them badly enough to win."

"I see," said Arkantos. "Has anyone killed Paris yet?"

"Unfortunately, no," said Ajax. "But once I find him, I'll rip his head off. Enough good men have died for him already."

"Well then," said Arkantos. "I'd best establish my camp."

"My men will go with you," said Ajax. "It's been years since our last battle together, and I'd like to see how Atlanteans fight."

"By all means," said Arkantos. "Zethos, send scouts ahead, tell us what you find."

There were many other decisions to be made, of course. The land around them had gone wild with the loss of so many farmers. Roads were in disrepair or overgrown entirely, and one found bodies now and then. Corpses picked clean by animals, from men who had died without being found.

These Arkantos had given a burial, along with two coins for the boatman. He also gave instructions that men report any such corpses they found. The dead had been waiting on Hades' shores long enough. He didn't want them to wait any longer.

The journey east, meanwhile, led them through tangled forests. Now and then, Arkantos saw deer running through the woods. They were in far greater numbers than you ever saw in settled lands.

"Artemis, at least, benefits from human misery," mused Arkantos.

On they walked.

"Sir, we spotted some Trojan scouts," said Zethos, coming up.

"Was there a fight?" asked Arkantos.

"No, however, they escaped before we could lay hands on them," said Zethos. "They've run off north to the gates. Hector knows we're here now."

"Well then, we'll need to establish our stronghold quickly," said Arkantos.

"You might have some help," said Ajax ruefully. "There's already a number of fortified settlements that are loyal to the Achaeans."

"Captured from Troy?" asked Arkantos.

"Not exactly," said Ajax.

Arkantos paused. "What is Odysseus still doing here anyway? He's always hated war. And he tried to get out of going to this one by pretending to be mad."

"He's loyal to his comrades," said Ajax. "Unlike Achilles. Although, well, we were considering moving off when your ships arrived."

So, Arkantos had arrived just in time to prolong the war. He'd just have to win it, then.

Soon they came to the village Ajax spoke of, and the men entered it. Passing through the wooden gates, Arkantos quickly began setting things up. Yet he noticed that the buildings were all of Greek work. Trojan styles had an eastern tinge to it, like Persia and Egypt, and they had shrines to some of the Egyptian Gods.

The people here mostly looked Greek, or at least partially. "This village... where did it come from?"

"We made it," said Ajax with a sigh. "Ten years of pillaging makes men long for home. Many of the younger men seized wives from captured cities. Others took slaves, and all were resettled here within areas under our control. Many are trained to fight or to work.

"We actually don't have enough ships to transport them all.

"With Achilles gone, we're concerned these might go over to the Trojans. That's why Agamemnon wanted you to settle here."

Arkantos nodded. "Very well then, Zethos, get men on the walls, and prepare to repulse attacks. I also want you to begin scouring the area for any sign of Troys operations.

"And send word to our ships, tell them to harbor here.

"And..." Then his gaze fell upon a huge, white building. Yet the pillars were fallen all around them. Vines were creeping up the rock, and men stayed away from it.

"What is it?" asked Ajax.

"A shrine to Poseidon," said Arkantos. "Why is it in disrepair?"

"It once belonged to the Trojans. After he sided against Troy, however, they withdrew and stopped trying to hold it. Agamemnon ordered it was not to be touched, however, well... Cyzicus has less respect for the gods."

"King Cyzicus? He took the side of Troy?" asked Arkantos. He dwelled in the east along the shores of the Mediterranean. Although Arkantos had never met him or been to his cities, he knew him to be powerful. King Priam had always had strong relations with him, as he had with everyone.

King Priam.

There was a man who Arkantos had sought to emulate. Wise in rule, strong in battle, a father of many. King Priam was respectful of the gods and had been richly rewarded for it. And now Arkantos would have to kill him. To destroy a good man's city because honor dictated he do no less.

All because of Paris.

"Yes," said Ajax. "When Achilles and Odysseus started taking cities, they captured a full sixty of them. None of them very large, compared to Troy or Atlantis, of course, but it was hard fighting. That's where most of these captives came from.

"Cyzicus, however, resisted. You see, the Trojans are near enough that Hector can relieve them. We did drive a wedge between them, but they've since resumed trade. At any rate, Czicus ransacked Poseidon's temple. He killed his priests after the Priest of Apollo had his daughter claimed.

"Apparently, Apollo was looking for revenge."

"Cyzicus may be feigning the approval of Apollo as well," noted Arkantos. He did not want to believe things had escalated to a war between gods. Such an idea was... horrifying to contemplate. "In any event, we must restore this temple to Poseidon. I believe this is why he desired me to come to this place."

"Are you sure?" asked Ajax. "I heard rumors that a Hippocampus came to Achilles right after he was told to give Agamemnon Briseis. They say it told him that if he did not leave immediately, he would die here.

"It's why no one has been in a hurry to fix this place with everything else to worry about."

"We must show respect for the gods," said Arkantos simply.

"He might have just wanted you to burn Troy down," said Ajax.

"I'm certain we can do that at the same time, Ajax," said Arkantos. "And his favor may turn this war to our advantage." Then he paused. "Ajax, tell me something, before I came here, was there any attempt to end this without destroying Troy."

"There was," said Ajax. "Paris challenged Menelaus to single combat. The winner would take Helen home, and the Greeks would depart either way. Paris almost ran away from the challenge of his own issue, however.

"And when he fought Menelaus, he lost. But before Menelaus could kill him, Aphrodite spirited him away. And so, the fighting continued."

"Why?" asked Arkantos. "Why should she protect him when he has brought such misery to the world? What could she stand to gain by it?"

"Who knows?" asked Ajax. "The gods do as they like. We're just stuck in the middle."

And so the Trojan War continued. Though for Arkantos, it was only beginning...


	10. The Problem of Helen

**Chapter Ten: The Problem of Helen**

The next day, when things were now well underway, Agamemnon called a meeting of his advisors. Odysseus, of course, could not be there. But Arkantos had spent the previous night looking over one map after another. He'd listened to all the details of the battles fought from several perspectives.

"Our first priority should be to resume our offensive," said Arkantos as they started. "However, we no longer have the forces necessary to encircle the city by land. As such, I believe our course is clear. We must first cut them off from the sea and secure our flanks."

"Arkantos is right," said Agamemnon. "Even as we speak, ships are returning to Troy with stocks of fish for eating, and they eat well."

"Those ships are coming from the Trojan Harbors," said Ajax, pointing to the coasts. "Here, far to the east along the shore, and here, far to the west.

"We seized them when Achilles was still with us, in the first years of the war. But we had to withdraw from them, and many of the people have come back."

"...Has there been any word from Odysseus in the Ionian City-states?" asked Arkantos.

"Actually, yes," said Agamemnon. "I have received word that Odysseus has gained the assistance of a large army of mercenaries. They were hired with much of the booty we claimed in our campaigns.

"But, with the sea contested, it may be difficult for them to land.

"Still, with a proper escort, perhaps-"

"Those harbors are supplying the city," said Arkantos flatly. "We must destroy them!"

"Is something wrong, Arkantos?" asked Ajax.

"We are at a very dangerous point in this war," said Arkantos, looking at the map and reconsidering. "One wrong move, and we'll all be lucky to escape alive.

"No, we can't destroy them. We lack the men to cover that ground. So we will try for alternative tactics."

"What do you have in mind?" asked Agamemnon.

"Ajax, you and I will head to the eastern harbor with your troops and seize it," said Arkantos. "However, once taken, we will not kill or enslave anyone within it. If possible, we'll avoid direct conflict at all. We'll offer them promises of maintaining their homes. They will live unmolested by us in return for food."

"Will the Trojans accept such an offer?" asked Agamemnon.

"They will at swordpoint," said Arkantos. "Once we have the harbor, we'll station the troops brought to us within. With those, we can take the other.

"Once we have the entire land and sea under control, we can seek terms with Hector."

"Terms?" asked Ajax. "What terms?"

"Obviously, the return of Helen of Troy will be among them," said Agamemnon. "We must have her back, for the honor of Greece."

"To whom?" asked Ajax.

"I don't know or care," admitted Arkantos. He felt tired of this war already.

"You don't?" asked Agamemnon.

"I have a son, Agamemnon, and I remain loyal to my wife even if she is dead," said Arkantos. "And even if I was interested in remarrying, Helen has brought nothing but grief to her various husbands.

"The last thing I want is to return home and spend the next ten years fighting an Atlantean War."

"...She may be more trouble than she is worth," conceded Agamemnon. "Perhaps it would be better to kill her at the end of this."

"And make this entire war even more meaningless?" asked Arkantos.

"Helen is the one responsible for this!" said Agamemnon in sudden heat. "She went with Paris of her own accord!"

"Did she?" asked Arkantos, not wanting to kill someone who did nothing. "What if Aphrodite enchanted her? Wasn't there some bargain made where Paris chose her in a beauty pageant or something?"

"I believe there was a beauty contest," said Agamemnon. "All the Goddesses chose to try and bribe Paris. Athena offered him wisdom and skill at war. Hera offered him a great empire, and Aphrodite offered him the most beautiful women in the world."

"And he picked Aphrodite?" asked Ajax.

"Yes, well, no one ever accused Paris of being intelligent," said Agamemnon. "If I were given a choice, I'd have taken Hera's offer. Once you have dominion over the world, it should be simple enough to have the most beautiful women."

"Yeah, but Athena offers great wisdom and power at war," said Ajax. "You can't hold together an Empire without those anyway."

"Which would you choose, Arkantos?" asked Agamemnon.

"None of the above," said Arkantos. "I'd politely and humbly explain that it is beyond my comprehension to judge. And I would suggest that they go ask my worst enemy instead."

"You'd refuse to choose at all?" asked Agamemnon.

"The Gods tend to hold grudges," said Arkantos. "No matter who you picked, the other two would seek your ruination. It's probably why the Gods have allowed this war to continue as long as they have. Athena and Hera want retribution.

"Troy was doomed the moment Paris made a choice.

"Although I admit, Athena would probably be the best choice if one had to pick."

"Isn't that dishonest?" asked Ajax. "In the situation, we should pick the Goddess, who is the most beautiful. That's the point of the contest."

"All three Goddesses are attempting to bribe me, and two of them will probably try to kill me," said Arkantos. "Honesty is a moot at this stage. In any case, Aphrodite struck a bargain. And may have enforced it regardless of what Helen thought."

"You suggest that Helen may have had no choice?" asked Agamemnon.

"I'd prefer not to have killing an innocent woman be our achievement," admitted Arkantos. "If she did betray Menalaos, then, by all means, strangle her. If she was taken by force, however, she should be spared."

"There doesn't seem any reasonable chance of determining it," said Agamemnon.

"Why not just ask Aphrodite then?" asked Ajax.

"Hmm?" asked Agamemnon.

"We have a shrine to Aphrodite here," said Ajax. "Ask her if Helen went with Paris of her own will, or was enchanted to do so. If she did, we cut her throat and be done with it. If not...

"Hand her over to the strongest warrior."

"You mean you?" asked Arkantos, raising an eyebrow. That was an unusually clever ploy by Ajax.

"Well, I..." Ajax shifted. "We could let the army decide who ought to get her."

"Well, I'm not interested in taking Helen for my own," said Agamemnon. "Our men have suffered enough women for me to contest the issue. And Arkantos, you have no interest in taking her?"

A mental picture ran through his head of Atlantis burning to ashes. Of her people slaughtered in the streets to claim Helen of Troy. "Not for the entire wide world."

"Who does that leave, then?" asked Agamemnon.

"Odysseus, but he won't want her," said Ajax.

"Are you certain?" asked Arkantos.

"Odysseus married her sister," said Ajax. "Penelope, and he's always been faithful to her. Hasn't even taken a mistress this whole time. He often tells me how much he wants to get back to her.

"We should leave it to the army."

"This conversation can wait until later," said Arkantos. "I must walk to the shrine of Aphrodite. Someone is going to have to communicate with them."

The meeting was adjourned, and Arkantos made his way to the shrine. It had been set up in the shadows of many strange trees of a kind he did not recognize. It was built from marble and looked worn. It must have been a leftover from ten years ago.

Coming before the statue, he saw it was clothed in silk.

Kneeling, Arkantos set his statue down at his knees. "Queen Aphrodite, I am Arkantos, Admiral of Atlantis. I wish to parley with you on behalf of the Greek Armies."

For a moment, nothing happened.

Eventually, however, Aphrodite was made known to him. She came alive within the statue and looked down on him. "...That is a rather unique way of calling upon a beautiful Goddess for Guidance."

"This is a war of gods," said Arkantos. "I did not think it is fitting to use the ordinary forms. Or would you prefer some other means of address?"

Privately, Arkantos had always resented Aphrodite but kept it to himself.

"No, no, I suppose not," said Aphrodite. "Very well then, Arkantos, I'll play along. Why do you wish to parley with me?"

"First, I would like to know this," began Arkantos. "Did Helen willingly go to Paris? Or was she forced?"

"No one put a sword to her throat if that's what you are asking," said Aphrodite, sounding amused.

"Forgive me, but it is not what I was asking," said Arkantos. "Did she fall in love with Paris of her own will?"

"All love was made by my power; it is my choice on whom it is bestowed," said Aphrodite.

"I see," said Arkantos. "Could she have chosen to resist him?"

"Why does it matter?" asked Aphrodite, sounding annoyed.

"It is being decided whether or not we will kill Helen, should the Gods grant us Troy," said Arkantos. "Paris is the enemy of all Greeks and will certainly die, should we be granted victory.

"However, I wish to know if Helen may be saved." Arkantos wanted to be far more aggressive in his speech. But it was not wise to speak harshly to gods, even if they deserved it.

"...You realize, Arkantos, that I could make all men despise you and the ground you walk upon," said Aphrodite.

Arkantos nodded. "You could indeed. I am not disputing your authority, merely seeking to do that which is right."

Aphrodite seemed to fume. "You really are in earnest, aren't you?

"You truly won't be satisfied until you've killed every ounce of fun I have in the world, will you, Arkantos? You've never forgiven me for making your relationship with your wife a cold one. And what's worse, both of you were so loyal to one another despite hating eachother.

"Hera has been smug about it for years."

"Did you force Helen to go with Paris of Troy?" asked Arkantos, barely keeping his tone level. The anger he felt was not his; he had command of himself.

"Yes!" snapped Aphrodite at last. "Yes, I did! She was supposed to be his reward, his blushing bride to be! He was to come in and sweep her off her feet. He'd solve the problem of those competing for her hand!

"But no, Odysseus had to go and be clever about it.

"And when they finally met, she was married to Menelaus, a complete bore. And she actually wanted to stay faithful to him, kept fighting the urges I gave her. Eventually, I had to put such a spell on her that all she could think about was Paris.

"Even now, the ungrateful little minx has to be threatened into doing her job. I actually had to threaten to make everyone hate her."

"I see," said Arkantos. "I think you for your aid, Queen Aphrodite. I will see to it that she is spared."

"Just go," said Aphrodite.

Arkantos raised his spear, turned, and walked away. Arkantos was only too glad to leave them behind. He made a mental note to arrange sacrifices to be made to the shrine later.

Ajax was waiting for him when he arrived. "What did you find?"

"Paris is our primary nemesis," said Arkantos. "Helen is a victim as surely as we are. For now, we all have work to do. We must make preparations for our assault."

At that moment, a messenger approached. "Admiral?"

"Yes, what is it?" asked Arkantos.

"Hector of Troy is nearing the fortifications," said the man. "He has brought an army with him."

"Well, we'd have to meet him eventually," said Arkantos. "Prepare for battle. We'll stand ready to meet Troy in battle."

Things were about to become difficult.


End file.
